Prophecy II
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: The Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince are forbidden to be together, but will fall in love. If they are together, this will lead to the destruction of one. However, if they stay away, both will survive. Their love cannot be destroyed.
1. I

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

There are the eight titles of the world that lie in Hogwarts: Slytherin Prince and Princess, Gryffindor Prince and Princess, Ravenclaw Prince and Princess, and of course Hufflepuff Prince and Princess. The pairs will lead their house in Armageddon.

And each separate person had their prophecy told by the wisest woman of Earth who roamed in mountains which she had created. She had created everything on Earth, for this was her creation. It was impossible to find her, only for her to find the person. For her existence had been only a little longer than Earth itself, she found herself escaping her own invention sometimes, although she lived there for it was a law for the creator to live among its creation (a law created for specific reasons), she had made her own area in isolation. This was her peace.

She was a powerful sorceress with gifts of different worlds. She was friends with most of them, except for a few obnoxious worlds she referred to as 'hell.' However she knew that each world had to come to a climax. Therefore, she made her prophecy and spoke it aloud so that all the wise ears would hear it and know it forever within their heart.

There would be one person in the Earth's lifetime for each cognomen. And they would come to existence in the same time era.

That time is now.

Hogwarts may have been known as a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the true meaning was hidden. Since everything had their purpose of existence, this was the sole purpose of the prestigious school.

She knew that it had to be monitored not only by her, so she placed one of the wisest wizards as the Headmaster so to speak, so that he could watch over the young prince and princesses.

But don't let the names 'prince' and 'princess' fool you. They would not be the ordinary characters within a book that were always prepped and got everything they wanted. These specific few would receive the best education and gifts of the rest of the population. They needed to be ready for the end of Earth.

Why was the end of Earth so important?

Either good or bad must win. This is the law of each world. She created the end of the world she owned, putting it in a school called Hogwarts. So, Hogwarts was split in half, two strong Houses and two weak ones. Both were required for the closure of the world known as Earth.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were on the good side and would fight against Ravenclaws and Slytherins who were on the evil side. The Hufflepuffs were slightly weaker than the Ravenclaws, but that uneven part was soon leveled as the Gryffindors were a bit stronger than the Slytherins.

And now we dive deeper into Prophecy I.

Each child of the title will be raised in a different environment, bringing out the important characteristics to make due of the final result. At the age of eleven, they will begin their seven years of basic training. After that, they can dance about on their path, but they will follow it to the end.

After the seven years there will be only a span of five years before the end _will_ take place. And when the end happens, one or the other must be wiped out completely. Good or bad must _triumph_.

Yet why did she put such a heavy burden on such few shoulders? Why didn't she spread it to everyone else, to ease the pain?

The answer was simple enough. There was no easing in the pain. Either every person felt the pain and agony, or she could simply create the most brilliant people and have them do what must be done. She hated to have to end her world, but it had existed for quite a while, and if she didn't do it soon, it would be done with in a terrible way.

But let's rewind.

Each title has their prophecy written out; besides the larger view that joins them all.

The second prophecy, behind the essential prophecy, reads:

_The Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince are forbidden to be together, but will fall in love with each other. If they are to be joined against Prophecy I or II, this will lead to the destruction of one of the two. However, if they stay away, both will survive. The only fate lying in their hands is to choose one of the paths lain ahead. Their love cannot be destroyed._

And although this is the story of the end, that part is not elaborated upon because _this_ is the story of the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince and their undying love.

* * *

"Move it, mudblood." Draco sneered at Hermione Granger. He even dared to shove her aside, causing her to drop her belongings to the ground. 

She quickly gathered them up as Draco brushed by rudely, but not without a hex. Hermione couldn't help but hate Draco even more. He seemed to grow more malicious and abominable every year, if that was at all possible, and this sixth year was almost the absolute _worst_.

She was already worried with Harry's behavior over the death of his Godfather, Sirius. Of course Ron was also there to help, but she was incredibly concerned. Ron wasn't exactly great with emotions and such, except for his anger, but he _did_ keep Harry active with Quidditch and Wizard's Chess.

But Hermione was so distracted, that must have been the reason of why her hex had missed Draco and hit Pansy. Pansy had walked into the corridor to find Draco and was immediately all over Draco. She was holding on to his arm as if it were her life. Of course she soon let go as the hex caused her to slip and fall on her arse, also causing her to keep slipping as she tried to get up.

Hermione didn't even notice what she had done as she got up with her book bag and began walking off. She didn't see Draco glare loathingly.

Dumbledore watched this as he walked the corridors himself. He sighed wearily, for he knew the prophecies. He also knew that he would have to tell them. _But when? It's only their sixth year…_

"You need to tell them…" a woman's whisper flew within his head.

Dumbledore knew his purpose, he knew what had to happen, and even if he didn't know it quite as well as her, he knew he had to tell them. He kept walking to the Great Hall to make his announcements as usual for the beginning of the year, and perhaps then ask the prefects to come to a 'special' meeting…

"Hey Harry," Hermione said as cheerfully as she could as she plopped down next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey," Harry said dully. He had his head rested on his hand, his elbow on the table, as he and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry's eyes flickered up. Hermione was worried for she hadn't seen him the whole summer, except for the exchanges of letters and such. She had even called him a few times, much to Uncle Vernon's protest.

But as she looked into his eyes, she could still see the brilliant green and she knew that he was not suffering any longer.

"I'm alright, 'Mione, I'm alright." he said softly with a smile.

Hermione hesitated, but replied,

"Sirius would have wanted nothing else."

Ron stopped in motion as he was about to order one of his pieces about the board to watch Harry's reaction. But instead, Harry just nodded and gave a bigger smile. He turned back to the game and Ron quickly turned his head back to his pieces and ordered his knight.

Hermione had never been more relieved in her life. She found the floating candles above her as a sign of peace and tranquility, as the dark sky above her shone with wonder. The decorations were lovely as usual, with the House banners. Hermione could see Cho Chang sitting at her table, and she frowned. Cho Chang had been unbelievably rude to Harry the year before that the Ravenclaws were not exactly friends of the Gryffindors. Hermione could see that they weren't even foes of the Slytherins…which worried her.

Were the houses splitting into sides? She knew that war was coming and that Hogwarts would have to be the safe haven. However…the elder Slytherins were about to become Death Eaters, and Hermione was planning on becoming an Auror with most of her fellow Gryffindors.

So what exactly did the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have in mind?

Well, she could imagine the Hufflepuffs had their loyalty with the good side. The Ravenclaws were incredibly bright, which Hermione assumed they could use it for bad just as easily as they could use it for good.

Hermione secretly hoped for the best…for she knew this year would be full of danger along with the usual fun.

She turned to see Dumbledore at his podium, ready to make his speech, so she hushed the two boys and forced them to stop their game.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. I hope your holidays were enjoyable, as I'm sure you are all eager to be back." his eye twinkled as chuckles were heard among the students. "However, we are all aware of the danger of a certain someone who has returned, so I must urge you not to wander in the Forbidden Forest, which includes _all _years. All years must stay within their dormitories after nine o'clock at night. Any breaking of the rules will result in severe punishment."

There were hushed whispers in the crowd about the new strict rule.

But Dumbledore continued on, despite the murmuring,

"Our caretaker, Filch, has requested me to remind you to take a look at the list of items not allowed in Hogwarts. And for the last two announcements, I am pleased to inform you all that our old Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin has rejoined us. He is not here tonight due to personal reasons, but do not fret, for you will all see him tomorrow during class. And for our last announcement, will all prefects head to my office after directing students to their dormitories."

Hermione was the first to realize that it was a full moon that day. Harry was absolutely thrilled with the news, which was a good way for him to heal his grieving over Sirius. Ron was happy, too, for he had liked Professor Lupin.

* * *

"I wonder what the urgent meeting is about." Hermione said quietly to Harry after the feast was over. 

Ron hadn't been prefect this year, for he had decided to take on his Keeper position in Quidditch seriously and told Dumbledore specifically not to hand him the job. Harry was back on the Gryffindor team as seeker and had surprisingly accepted the offer of being prefect from Dumbledore, despite his reassurance that he didn't have to take the job.

"Well, I'll see you guys after that, then." Ron shrugged. "Hex Malfoy for me!"

He waved good-bye and walked back to his dormitory, ignoring the first-years and the other prefects. Harry and Hermione walked over to the first years.

"This way," Harry said in a bored tone.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" a curious boy asked.

"The one and only," Hermione joked. "Sorry, he'll sign autographs later."

"She was kidding…" Harry said slowly as he saw some of the little Gryffindors light up.

"Well I hear you're a pretty good seeker. I play, too, you know." the same boy commented.

"Maybe you can take my place when I'm gone." Harry grinned at the boy.

None of them knew that there would be no time for Hogwarts after Harry left. They weren't supposed to know, though, because there was no telling what would happen if they found out. Sometimes the truth was just too much.

After Harry and Hermione directed them to the common room and showed them around, they quickly ran off to meet the rest of the prefects at Dumbledore's office.

"That one kid is annoying," Harry groaned. He was just relieved to be away from the inquisitive child.

"He just wants to know you, Harry, and I don't blame him. You're really quite an interesting person." Hermione shrugged.

Harry didn't agree with that, but nevertheless the two arrived at the Headmaster's office to see the rest of the prefects were already there.

"Late, aren't you, mudblood and Potty?" Draco sneered. Pansy smirked beside him. It was amazing how little talent Slytherin had to the point that the prefects were even horrible.

"I thought prefects were supposed to set an _example_." Hermione shot back. "What's your point? That wizards and witches are terrible creatures?"

"Typical joke from a _mudblood_, don't you think?" Pansy added, defending Draco. She held onto his arm as usual, and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Watch out, Parkinson, I think Malfoy's only interested in girls…although _that_ I'm not too sure of." Harry retorted.

Draco narrowed his eyes as Pansy began to open her mouth.

"Well, sorry for the wait! Do come inside, we have some important matters to speak about." Dumbledore looked a bit tired and worried.

The prefects exchanged looks between each other, except for Pansy and Draco of course, and they all entered to find out what awaited them.

"What is this, some sort of party?" Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at the decorations in boredom.

"Actually, it's a bit more serious than that, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said quietly. "Do sit down, all of you."

Hermione immediately noticed the rest of the prefects. Padma Patil and Michael Corner (Ginny's ex-boyfriend) had made it from Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan came from Hufflepuff, and of course there was Draco and Pansy of Slytherin.

They all sat down curiously, awaiting the news. Draco was the only one who looked as if this were watching grass grow. Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk.

"There are many things I must tell you, I am not quite sure where to begin. I can only give you a brief introduction to what lies ahead, for there is no time for me to explain everything. Not even I know it all." he began.

"The creator of Earth has made a prophecy for the end of this world. It must be done, for each world must end. You all came of existence because you were all chosen for this. You each have a title, Gryffindor Prince or Princess, Hufflepuff Prince or Princess, Slytherin Prince or Princess, and Ravenclaw Prince or Princess. Do not take the names to describe your job, because it's not as easy as you think. To shorten the long story, let me say this: In the end Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs will fight against Ravenclaws and Slytherins. One will triumph. That is all you need to know."

There was silence as no one got up to leave the room. All were stunned.

"You mean…we're…supposed to fight against each other?" Hannah's eyes widened.

"Precisely, although the prophecy does state that there will be others, it will be up to you eight in the end." Dumbledore sighed.

"So we're the bad guys?" Draco smirked. But even he looked a bit shaken up from the news. "What about the Dark Lord?"

"He is part of the world, but not the end." Dumbledore shook his head. "You now know what will happen. All eight of you will meet and end it all."

"So that's it? You brought us in to tell us that God has decided to make us all fight to end the world?" Padma said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't call her God; she's only the creator of _this_ world. God owns it all, which is why he has set up the laws. And yes, that is precisely why I brought you all in here. Of course…there are a smaller set of prophecies for all of you…" Dumbledore murmured.

"Well I want to hear my prophecy," Pansy crossed her arms. "If all this is true, you know."

"Dumbledore wouldn't just lie like that." Hermione snapped. "But what _are_ our prophecies?"

"Why don't you all go outside and I'll call you in by twos to explain?" Dumbledore suggested. "Because I'm quite sure that you're not going to let this go…"

"You're right. We're not." Hermione said as she was about to go out.

"Actually, Miss Granger, why don't you stay here along with Mr. Malfoy? You're the first lucky two…"

A/N: Sort of cliffy, eh? Well, do review. I had this idea at midnight, and I know it's way far fetched, but I love it! And yes, this is definitely HG/DM pairing, even if it's tragic ish.


	2. II

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

There are many things people do not know in life. Of course, who ever knew _everything_? Well, there were the Renaissance men who were said to have known 'everything' in their time, but even they didn't know if their mom was stealing potatoes. Even _I_ don't know if their mom was stealing potatoes.

But that's beside the point. The point is that knowing everything is not always the best thing, and even _not_ knowing everything isn't the best thing. Yet, from what the prefects had learned…well, they didn't know if it was good or not.

* * *

The six prefects sat outside in shock. 

"So the witty Ravenclaws won't be on the good side," Harry said sardonically as he stared at the ground. It was nice to know the burden wasn't all on his shoulders as he had expected it to be. He had expected him to have to face off Voldemort, but he soon realized that even if it were to happen, it wouldn't have been the _end_.

"It's not as if we'll fight with Gryffindors." Padma snorted. "From what we know about you…"

"From what you've heard from Cho, you mean." Harry interrupted. "Of course, so all of you hate me…which includes Hermione because she _is_ waybrighter than the lot of you, and there's no possible way you'd fight with Hufflepuffs. They're a bit lower in rank to you all is what you think, I'm guessing. So that just leaves…"

"Us. The only group worthy of existence." Pansy smirked. "At least they have some sense. I'm just glad we have the smarter people."

"Too bad you don't have Hermione." Ernie shot back.

"You all seem to be taking this just fine…" Hannah hesitated. "…but, I mean, it means the end of Earth is so soon…"

"I for one don't believe that." Harry shook his head. "I think that we're supposed to end either good or bad. That _would_ be considered an end. After that I think Earth will go on, but in peace…"

"So it's like the end of conflict." Michael pointed out. "What's the big deal in that?"

"Maybe the fact that we might not all survive…?" Harry snapped.

"Either way, I don't think we should tell the others." Padma was the first to see the logic.

"We're not able to, anyways." Harry sighed.

"And why is that?" Pansy sneered. She glared at Harry in defiance. "I can tell anyone I want."

"Right, just try." Harry challenged Pansy.

"Fine." Pansy shot back. "HEY EVERYONE, THE E-"

She couldn't finish her word or sentence, for her mouth and throat went completely dry. She started to cough and then began to wheeze and finally Padma conjured a glass of water for her so she wouldn't choke.

"What…was that?" Pansy gasped after a few minutes.

"It's obvious there would be some sort of curse. Only some of us are supposed to know, and it'll stay that way." Harry murmured grimly.

The six sighed and sat there, wondering what Hermione and Draco were going through, and waiting for their names to be called.

* * *

Dumbledore read the second prophecy of Hermione and Draco to them directly from his memory. He knew it by heart, but that was only because he was supposed to. He wasn't sure if they were supposed to hear their own prophecies, for she hadn't mentioned for him to tell them, but she obviously didn't mind for she didn't stop him. 

"Right. Now tell me this is all a joke." Draco said, blinking at Dumbledore. He had always thought the old man was off his rocket…but _this_?

"I'm sorry sir, but…you _are_ kidding, right?" Hermione even hesitated. She knew Dumbledore had that fire inside of him, like his love for muggle candy, so that it _could_ possibly be some sort of hoax. But as she looked at his face, she could tell he was serious…and Hermione was not happy.

"No, I'm sorry to say it is all the truth. You can take it as you want; I am only here to tell you what you need to know." Dumbledore said quietly. "You two may leave now."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, as if to see if one seriously _loved_ the other, but immediately broke the eye contact. It was absurd, crazy, unheard of, and completely strange. The only words exchanged were from Draco as they walked out,

"Don't tell anyone what we heard in there, or else."

Needless to say, the feeling was mutual.

* * *

She opened her eyes. She had seen what was going on with her eight prodigies and was quite pleased. Everything she had planned out was carrying on, and pretty soon it would go its own way and all she could do was lie down, close her eyes, and watch. 

She looked out her balcony and gazed upon Earth. Oh it was the prettiest world she had ever seen, and was proud it was hers.

She was only a bit shaken by what the Gryffindor Prince had said. She knew he was a little different from the rest, a little bit better at analyzing what was important.

Maybe he would be correct, and when God saw what she had planned, maybe he would allow Earth to go on. He had done it with Middle Earth, had he not? Her Earth was no different.

She actually got the name from her friend Tolkien and his world. He didn't mind, though, and she actually let the story of the end of _his_ world exist on Earth so that all could read it. No one knew that it was true and they surely did not know what it meant.

You see, there were many ways to create an ending for each world, and she had chosen 'destiny.' She created the elements, but the destiny was decided from the actions. She had decided this was the best, for she liked to watch and see her creations. She wanted to give them a choice, and even though it wasn't much, it was the best option out there.

But as she looked at the sky and admired its beauty, she also was concerned about Prophecy II, the prophecy about her dear characters Hermione and Draco.

She knew that she shouldn't have created the separate prophecies to show the outcome of each of her characters, her princes and princesses, but she couldn't help it. Oh she loved Earth too much and wanted to watch all she could before it would be over.

She sighed and walked back to her white satin bed. Vines crawled up the bed posts and buds of flowers sprung from them. The top canopy was in fact a tree top, and she found it quite peaceful. She lay down and closed her eyes to see what was going on now in her little world.

* * *

The six prefects looked up in curiosity as they saw two distressed figures walk out. They each wondered what the prophecy had said about them, but knew that there was no use in asking, for they said nothing. 

"What was it, honey?" Pansy asked Draco worriedly as she saw his expression.

"Nothing, just rubbish." Draco replied sharply. "Well, I'm going back now."

"But aren't you going to wait for me?" Pansy asked in a hurt voice.

"I need to be alone for a few minutes, I'm sure you can handle it." Draco said semi-sarcastically as he got up and left. The others were surprised at his reaction to Pansy, for they _were_ a couple.

"…was it that bad?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Don't ask," Hermione replied with a heavy sigh. She buried her face in her hands.

"Go on back Hermione; you don't need to wait for me." Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded. She stood up and started to the dormitory.

Draco and Hermione departed in the same direction at first, but both were at opposite sides of the corridor, maintaining the largest distance from each other as possible. Hermione was still angry at Draco's inexcusable behavior earlier that day. She sincerely thought Dumbledore was preposterous with these prophecies. She certainly did _not_ believe that Hogwarts was created to end the world according to some stupid law.

Draco was thinking similar thoughts. He knew that Dumbledore had to be wrong, for he had _no_ feelings for the mudblood _whatsoever_.

He was only intrigued by her character compared to other girls. But even that only went so far and he didn't even _like_ her. At all.

* * *

She opened her eyes again, but this time she didn't move. She looked up at the tree leaves fluttering with the wind, and thought. She knew that it would start off this way, that they would hate each other. She had done the same with Lily and James so she could create the Gryffindor Prince. But just as Lily and James ran into the element she had created to bring them together, sort of forcefully, she also had something planned for the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince.

* * *

When Harry had come back from hearing his prophecy, Hermione was curious as to what it was…hopefully it wasn't as bad as hers. She was beginning to think this _was_ real, which was why it didn't help much as to how she felt about her prophecy. 

But Harry had figured out otherwise.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked worriedly as she saw the look on Harry's face. He seemed like he was in shock, and some anguish as well.

"So you're Prophecy Two?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't really matter, does it?" Hermione was confused about his question.

"It sort of does, 'Mione. Each prophecy comes in order." Harry said quietly.

"So mine happens first. It's not a big deal. But what's yours?" Hermione hesitated.

"Mine's the last one, but that's all I can say." Harry took in a deep breath. "Other prophecies cannot be spoken to those who are not supposed to hear it."

"How did you know that?" Hermione was bewildered.

"I don't know, but I do." Harry admitted. Because of this strange information he seemed to know as if it had always been with him, he was the first to believe the prophecies.

"So we basically can't tell Ron a word…" Hermione murmured.

"Where _is_ Ron?" Harry asked as he looked around the room. The common room was completely empty, much to Harry's surprise. He wondered where everyone was.

"It's late Harry…they all went to sleep." Hermione pointed it out, giving Harry a weird look. He couldn't help it, for he lost track of time now a days. It was that whole period when he had grieved over Sirius that he didn't know whether weeks or _years_ had passed by, although in real life it had been a month, more or less.

Harry hadn't even noticed the time, but as he glanced at the clock he saw that it was almost eleven. He looked back at Hermione and saw that she was already in her pajamas. He wondered how long she had been waiting for him.

"So we were out after curfew…where's our punishment?" Harry joked half heartedly.

"I think hearing our prophecies _was_ the punishment." Hermione frowned. She didn't know he was kidding.

"I agree." Harry sighed. Now the late night was getting to him, and he was quite tired. He started towards the boys' stairs. "Good night, 'Mione."

"Good night, Harry." She replied.

"Are you staying down here?" Harry asked in surprise…for he knew that Hermione did not like to stay up late, that she liked her proper sleep so she could concentrate the next day at school. But he also knew that after hearing their prophecies, it would be hard to go to sleep, but it was easy for Harry as he was used to these sort of sudden important news. He had enough time to sink it in, and it was time for him to get some rest.

"Yeah, I just want to think about a few things…" Hermione murmured.

Harry nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep either. He was sitting at his desk pondering it all. He had never heard of anything so strange, and was in the right mind to write a letter to father about it. _In fact, I think I will._

So he opened the drawer and took out some parchment paper. He then took a quill out of his desk and dipped it in some ink. Wiping off the excess ink, he started to write,

_Father,_

_  
The Headmaster has gone crazy again. He says that_

The ink dried out before he could finish. _Stupid quill…I just put ink on it!_ Frustrated, Draco tapped the quill on the ink pad and began again…except now the parchment paper blew up into flames.

Draco let out a yell as he moved back, dropping the quill on the floor. The carpet now had a small black stain as Draco stared at the fire with his eyes wide. But he immediately got to his senses and charmed it away. _That was strange…so there's some curse that we can't tell anyone, is that it? Well that old bloke can do what he wishes, but I certainly do **not** intend on believing his stupid prophecies and absurd stories_.

And with that he stomped off to bed, although it took an hour before his eye lids finally closed.

* * *

It seemed as if all the prefects hadn't had a nice sleep. Some had bags under their eyes, others were sleeping at breakfast. But all were awake when they began their tedious task in Potions. 

The Gryffindors and Slytherins has Potions first, and were first to hear about the project.

"I will draw a name out of the hat and that will be your partner, like it or not." Snape sneered after taking some points off of Gryffindors for idiotic reasons. "Your assignment is to develop the _Miho Potion_ which you can research about it yourself, but because of my assigning of this project, and your essay which you will have tonight, I'll save you the effort."

There were groans from both sides as they heard that they had an essay as well.

"Ten points off Gryffindor for disrupting class." Snape snapped. "Now, this potion will take a month to finish if you read the instructions and it will be due exactly tomorrow, one month from now. There is no room for mistakes. The potion's purpose itself is easy enough; it will have the effect of hallucinations on whoever drinks it. Drinking the potion is strictly against the rules."

This time the Gryffindors held in their heavy sighs and just watched with depressed looks. It was only the second day of school.

"Mister Malfoy…" Snape began as he drew out a name. "…and Miss Granger."

For some reason Hermione felt as if she was expecting it, as if it were meant to happen…not that she agreed or liked it. Draco seemed to feel the same as he shot Hermione a loathing look.

He then read the rest of the names.

"Mr. Potter and…Mr. Weasley. Mr. Crabbe and…Mr. Parkinson…" he droned on.

But Hermione was fixed on the real problem. That someone out there who had created the prophecies had added this as well…and Hermione was not happy with it.

* * *

She sighed, however her eyes were still closed. She had hoped they would be more accepting of each other…but it seemed as if telling them about their own prophecies was not the best idea. They would have figured out some of what she had planned anyways, for they already saw she had made Snape draw out their names. But if they didn't know their own prophecy, they wouldn't know the danger they were in…the danger that _she_ had created.

* * *

"At least he's giving us time to work on it in class…" Hermione muttered to herself as Draco stood next to her, scowling. 

"Well it's not like it's going to help." Draco sneered after hearing Hermione's comment. "All we can do is prepare the ingredients and do the _first_ step. We'll have to wait overnight either way."

"Just slice up the ginger and shut up, Ferret boy." Hermione gritted between her teeth. She didn't need any smart remarks from Draco at the moment.

"Well it seems that this means a lot to you, mudblood, so I don't think you're in the right place to order me around…if you'd like to get this done." he said with a smirk.

"I know you want to get a good mark on this just as much as I do." Hermione said curtly. "But if you don't mind, why should I care? I mean knowing that…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, although Draco heard it. He heard her thoughts as what she _was_ going to say. Hermione just couldn't say it aloud due to the fact that others were around.

She began to cough as well, just as what happened to Pansy but she and Draco weren't there when it happened. Her lips felt horribly dry, along with her throat and tongue.

"Granger, don't kill yourself just yet. This _is_ a two person project to make this potion." Draco rolled his eyes as he, too, conjured a glass of water. Hermione glared as she kept coughing. She grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down, relieved of the cool water running down her throat.

The two resumed the potion in silence, but she couldn't help but notice that Draco had helped her…

He hadn't even noticed what he had done until after class, when he began to think about the coincidence of him and Granger working when there was that stupid prophecy.

He then realized that he had conjured that glass of water for Granger for no apparent reason. He shook it off though, telling himself it was only his reflex. However he would have to face her again the next day to start the second step of the potion, and he was _not_ looking forward to it.

A/N: I know there has been a lot of confusion on the 'prophecies', but I do hope this chapter cleared up most of it. Since this story is titled, '**Prophecy II**,' you won't hear about anyone else's prophecy…until perhaps the end.

Thank you:

**Kylala-San**: Thanks! I noticed you reviewed a lot of my stories. :)

**HalfBloodPrince15**: Thank you! I hope this chapter answered your question.  
**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: Dude, you're awesome. You read my stories! :P I actually am writing a novel, although I've been working on fanfiction at the moment because it helps improve my writing. I actually am thinking of writing a separate story for each one of the prophecies, but I'm starting off with this one. :)  
**sweetstrawberry211**: Psh, yeah, they're the best together!  
**Celi**: Hehe, not a cliffy this time… :)  
**Allychik6**: I hope this cleared up most of what you didn't understand.  
**Venus725**: I'm glad you liked it! I like your writing a lot (if you haven't noticed).  
To everyone; I'm sorry I don't like to answer questions directly, because I feel that's my fault in my writing, so I try to show you in the story…


	3. III

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

It was hard; trying to tell Ron that they just _literally_ couldn't tell him what was going on.

"Hey, I forgot to ask since you all got back after I went to bed, but what was the meeting all about?" Ron asked curiously, sitting at the Great Hall playing Wizarding Chess with Harry once again. Hermione and Harry had both hoped he had forgotten, which they thought he had, until now.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick worried glance.

"Nothing, really, just prefect business." Hermione replied quickly, looking back down at her book.

Ron looked up from the game for a split second and saw Hermione's face. It was just enough to see she wasn't telling the truth. Hermione was an absolute _horrible_ liar, so he saw through it right away.

"Right. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Ron muttered angrily as he looked back down, ordering his queen to move.

"It's not that we don't want to, we just can't." Harry went to Hermione's defense. Hermione had tried to brush it off as well as she could, but she knew Ron would take it personally.

Ron looked up again, this time his face was turning red.

"You can't tell me? Look, mate, we tell each other _everything_ if you haven't noticed, whether we're allowed to or not. It's bad enough that you both are _lying_ about it." he snapped furiously.

"Honestly Ron! We would tell you if we _could_ but there is curse on what we heard so we can't possibly tell you!" Hermione exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. Sometimes boys could be so _stubborn_.

"Oh." Ron replied awkwardly. He seemed to think about her answer. "Well then, I hope it wasn't too bad…"

And with that Hermione and Harry shared another knowing look, but Harry focused back on the game between him and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys. They were so typical; all they cared about was Quidditch and Wizarding Chess. _Really! They ought to be more worried about their grades!_ However Hermione had some research planned on this _Miho Potion_ for she planned on acing it as usual. It would be harder with Snape grading it, though.

She opened the book and began to read about the boring steps, which of course she found fascinating, and was completely engrossed in the textbook as Harry and Ron were in their stupid game. But she was soon interrupted.

"Researching about the potion _now_? Why I never expected you to abandon your studies for a minute! Perhaps you had to piss or something." Draco sneered. "Well, let's hope you've gotten to the part that we haven't done yet."

Hermione looked up and glared. She had in fact just read that step, and was in process of panicking over it, for Draco had the potion with him.

"Actually I _did_ research this already, I was just re-reading." lied Hermione. "But since you were the one with the bright idea of keeping the potion to yourself…"

"It takes _two_ people, so I'm not seeing how it would have helped if you had the potion." Draco snapped back.

"Well I could have managed under these circumstances, and I _do_ have _intelligent_ friends, you know…" Hermione said sarcastically.

By now Ron and Harry had noticed Draco's presence and stopped their game to watch closely, making sure he didn't dare insult their best friend.

"I wasn't aware you had friends, unless that's what you call Potty and Weasel. Besides, you said they were intelligent…?" The insults kept going back and forth.

"I didn't know you understood the definition of a 'friend!' Hermione gasped so very sardonically. "I thought you simply paid Crabbe and Goyle to hang around you, as with Parkinson, and they were stupid enough to accept!"

Harry and Ron would have stepped in to defend Hermione, but she seemed to be taking care of it herself. She stood up to face Draco eye to eye, although she was a little bit shorter. He narrowed his eyes and she glared back.

"Very funny, Granger. Now if you'd like to just stand there and waste my time, I think I'll do it myself." Draco was obviously out of comebacks.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't trust you with anything. Not even a simple Potions project." Hermione retorted, brushing past Draco. Draco clenched his fists, angry at the little mudblood, but had to follow her since they were supposed to do the second step by the lake.

Hermione was absolutely infuriated with Draco's cruel behavior. She was a bit pleased of how she didn't need Harry and Ron's help, and she did handle it well. But she just wished she had never heard about the prophecy because it was bad enough knowing they supposedly 'loved' each other when in reality they were filled with hate towards one another. She knew it was for her own safety, but she wouldn't have gotten together with Draco in the first place!

Draco was mad enough that she had humiliated him in front of his two mortal enemies, besides her. He was having enough troubles _alone_ with Pansy.

* * *

_"Why on earth did Snape pair **you** with that mudblood?!" complained Pansy._

_"He didn't **pair** us together; he merely drew the names out of a hat." Draco drawled sarcastically. He was in a horrible mood and wasn't up to putting with Pansy's blunder._

_Pansy stopped pacing around the room to narrow her eyes at Draco._

_"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that sounded like an excuse. Do you **want** to be her partner? Is that it?" Pansy was clearly overreacting. Draco seemed to think the same._

_"Pansy, you're overreacting. I'm just pointing out the fact that not everyone is out to get you." Draco shot back dryly._

_"I never said that and you know it." Pansy snarled before turning on her heel and walking off._

_Draco would have shouted something at her as she left, but wasn't in the mood to. He didn't know who to blame for all of the bad happenings, but decided that if he ever met the lady who had created the prophecies, he would in fact kill her. It was ruining his life.

* * *

_

Pansy had ignored Draco from then on, which Draco returned with silence as well, for he wanted Pansy to know that he wasn't obsessed with her as she was with him. _She needs to know her place that she was lucky enough I was even with her!_

And with that he took heavy steps as he followed Hermione out to the lake. But with every step he took, he felt a little better, and was glad to be out of the walls of Hogwarts, although still on the grounds.

As they reached the like, he could see other partners working frantically there. He noticed Harry and Ron _weren't_ there, however, and knew that they couldn't have done it before him and Hermione. No one else had.

"Oh no, I forgot to remind Harry and Ron." Hermione groaned to herself as she and Draco set up the ingredients.

"It's not like they would have done it right anyways." Draco rolled his eyes. This time he was just speaking the truth, since they weren't the best in Potions.

"Maybe not," Hermione laughed to herself. She forgot who it was who had said it, but when it dawned on her, her hands froze. The cauldron of lake water stayed planted in her hands. She hoped Draco hadn't noticed…

"Thank goodness Crabbe and Goyle weren't partnered up together…" Draco murmured as he kept chopping the Maple Bark. He didn't notice they were talking civilly.

Hermione decided to play along, then, if Draco had finally decided to act humane. _It would be nice for a change for us **not** to argue._

"It was a random draw, they just got lucky." Hermione shrugged, not wanting to be _too_ nice.

"Exactly what I said." Draco scowled, remembering his incident with Pansy. In his case, though, he got _un_lucky.

"…and when did you say that?" Hermione was confused. She started to mix some of the ingredients they had prepared into the cauldron.

"Nothing, just an argument with Pansy…" Draco muttered. "Stupid wretch…"

"Over what?" Hermione asked. She almost covered her mouth up from asking such a question. Why did she care?

Yet Draco didn't seem to see that they were having an actual conversation. Or did he not care, either?

"Oh, she started a row because Snape put me with-"Draco stopped right away, realizing who he was talking to. He looked up at Hermione who was in fact watching him, but she immediately looked away. She bit her lower lip in worry, mixing the cauldron and hoping he hadn't seen her looking at him.

* * *

She smiled. She knew she had brought out what she wanted in her Gryffindor Princess. She was emotional and genial, something that she had planned. Hopefully her collaboration with the Slytherin Prince would do just what she hoped.

"Watching your scheme?" a deep voice interrupted her.

Her eyes were still closed, but she knew the voice and replied,

"And what brings you here, Tolkien?"

"I just thought I would drop by and visit." he grinned. "But if you're going to close your eyes the whole time…"

Her eyes flickered open right away. She sat up and smiled at her dear old friend. She knew he had come for a reason, although it seemed to escape her mind.

"Do you remember what I devised for the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince?" she asked softly. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She looked just as she did a millennium ago, and the ones before that. She watched Tolkien and saw that he hadn't changed, either.

Tolkien stiffened up.

"Yes," he replied shortly. He then hesitated and softened. "How is it going?"

"Fine…they seem to be starting in a similar way." her eyes twinkled. Her comment forced Tolkien to look up, both sharing a knowing look. However she could see he wasn't comfortable.

"I…I need to be going." Tolkien mumbled, tearing his eyes off of her. But he stood there, as if waiting…

"Oh! Right!" she quickly slapped her forehead as she remembered. "Right there, on the round glass table on the patio."

"Thanks," he said softly, still refusing to look at her. He walked outside to the stone patio and saw a marble table with a glass top. It was round and seated two people, usually her and one of her guests. He sighed and picked up a fairly large book and then left.

She took in a deep breath and flopped back on her bed. Her brown curls strayed about the white, satin pillow cases and her auburn eyes stared up at the canopy.

"Twenty billion years and still young." she smiled to herself. Thinking some more, she whispered, "Love cannot be destroyed…"

And with that string of hope, she closed her eyes to watch some more.

* * *

_Why was I talking civilly to Granger…and more of all, why was she speaking back?_

Draco was completely dumbfounded. He then grew angry at himself for making the mudblood feel she was anything better than she was.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood." He spat. If Hermione didn't know him as well as she did, she would have believed him to be bipolar.

"There's no use in calling me a 'mudblood' anymore, Malfoy. If you haven't realized that it isn't going to stick around much longer…" Hermione retorted dryly.

"I would rather _not_ be reminded." Draco muttered bitterly.

"And you think I do?" Hermione practically shouted angrily. "I swear you're so self-centered, Malfoy! You just don't notice many things, do you? I'm not exactly thrilled about this either! In fact, I probably feel worse than you! Would you like to be stuck with the person you hate the most?"

"Who says I don't hate _you_ the most?" Draco snapped back.

"Oh, so I've topped off Harry? I feel honored, really." she retorted.

"No, but you're almost there." Draco gritted between his teeth.

"Likewise!" Hermione yelled. She turned around and began to walk away.

"It's your grade, too, you know!" he called back furiously.

"Well if having a civilized conversation with my partner is impossible, then why should I care?" Hermione couldn't even believe what she was saying. She spun back around; her fists balled up, and stomped off.

Draco knew they had to finish the part they were working on. He knew that Hermione wasn't perhaps realizing it, which was a first.

"Look Granger just finish the bloody step and then go have a fit!" Draco ran after Hermione, grabbing her arm.

Hermione turned around and glared. She knew he was right. But she also knew it wasn't impossible for him to act humane, so he should at least try.

"If you don't talk to me." she spat venomously.

"Well how else are we supposed to communicate?" he hissed.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it." she spoke the famous golden rule. And with that she headed back to the potion, ready to work on it.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked back with Hermione.

* * *

"Pass the soaked leaves." she ordered. They had spoken with curt sentences ever since Hermione had burst out in fury. Draco didn't mind, although he could tell Hermione was still thoroughly mad.

He handed them over without as much as a glance at Hermione. He was busy working on his part of the Potion while Hermione did her half. It was a semi-truce between the two, the silence. That and the fact that grades mattered to both parties.

They were almost done, however Hermione noticed Harry and Ron had never came out to work on their Potion, but she shrugged it off. She couldn't help but analyze every bit of school. Hermione felt she had never been happier in her life when the two had finally finished the tedious step.

"If it would somehow make you feel better, take the bloody potion, Granger." Draco snapped.

"Fine, I will." Hermione shot a loathing look at Draco before grabbing the vial.

"Fine." Draco replied angrily.

"_FINE_." Hermione shouted before turning around and heading back to the building.

Draco didn't bother saying anything else as he, too, trudged back in a foul mood. He was in a better mood after the Pansy incident than after being with Hermione. _Why must she be so difficult?!

* * *

_

"WHY MUST HE BE SO DIFFICULT?!" Hermione shouted in frustration as she pulled her hair. She stood pacing back in forth in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron sitting on the couches playing...Wizarding Chess.

"Calm down, 'Mione." Ron's eyes widened at her dangerous behavior after he ordered his Queen.

"It's just Malfoy. Want us to knock him down for you?" Harry asked hopefully. He hated Draco even more after knowing what side _he'd_ be on.

"It wouldn't help the situation." Hermione said bitterly as she stopped in her spot."Although I wish you both could."

That was a first. Ron hadn't ever heard her so angry in his life. No matter what she always wanted to do the 'right' thing. _It must have to do with that meeting with all the prefects. They haven't been the same ever since!_

Harry thought otherwise. _This isn't just about Malfoy…it has to do with the prophecy…_ And he saw that he needed to know. He was always trying to figure out the world as if it were a puzzle, and after hearing about the prophecies, well, it sure felt like one.

"Do you think you could…try to describe your You-Know-What to us?" Harry pondered.

Hermione frowned, thinking about what Harry had said. She knew he had meant the Prophecy…although he hadn't said it aloud… Then it hit her! Maybe they could tell each other without saying the obvious. She probably _could_ explain some way that only they would understand.

"Well…I mean, I don't know if it would work." Hermione stammered. She soon remembered what had happened last time she tried.

"Try." Ron urged Hermione on. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he wanted to know at least what was going on!

The two boys had completely stopped their game.

"Okay, well, it has to do with the person I was just talking about." Hermione tried to fill in the easy information for Ron. It was working, for she wasn't being stopped or anything.

"Go on…" Harry desperately wanted to know. He had seen Dumbledore call the two in, so he knew it had to do with Draco.

"You guys are my best friends…and…that feeling I feel for you two…" she rambled on, trying to explain the next word. She found that there was some force stopping her from saying it.

"…friendly?" Ron guessed.

Hermione shook her head.

"Stronger than that."

"…like?"

"Getting warmer…"

"Love?"

Hermione nodded quickly, her eyes opened wide. She bit her lower lip as she was reminded about her fate.

"I don't see how you, Malfoy, and 'love' go together." Ron looked confused. Harry, however, looked a bit scared.

"Me either," Hermione said sadly.

A horrified look appeared on Ron and Harry as they realized…

"YOU AND MALFOY ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE EACH OTHER?!"

Hermione would have nodded to show that they had guessed correctly, but Hermione wasn't able to reply to that, for she fainted right away.

* * *

Oh she wasn't supposed to have told them! _Why did I let it go so far, then?_

She panicked as she got up from her bed, throwing the white sheets on the ground. She walked hastily to the patio, pacing back and forth, surrounded by the beautiful mountains. Immediately clouds hovered about the sky and it darkened quickly. Rain began to fall, but it did not penetrate her.

"Oh why did I let her tell?" she groaned to herself.

_Because you wanted her friends to know…_

"It would ruin everything!" she began to argue with herself. "If they think that it's possible to tell each other their Prophecies…"

She instantly felt bad for letting that much happen…she had only wanted to let the Third feel better. If the Third didn't stay their friend, it could ruin the balance.

She sighed, knowing that…_I can't let this happen anymore_.

She knew that they wouldn't be able to do any thinking about telling the Prophecies to one another anymore. She now had to put more control on them. _They can't know the one…the one Prophecy…_

At least it wasn't an important Prophecy…although she saw all of hers as quite crucial. At least knowing the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince's fate wasn't as bad as some of the others she had created. However, they shouldn't know, it wasn't meant to be. They couldn't be fooled to think they could tell each other…so she had to make her Gryffindor Princess faint…she had to make her forget everything about her own Prophecy.

It wasn't right, but at least the Slytherin Prince still knew.

* * *

Thank you:

**foxer**: Don't fret; this isn't a religious story or anything. I had to make a reference, however, and I will keep referring to God at different points. I'm an Atheist, or so that's what people like me are called, so it's not like its my religion or anything.

**Celi**: Thanks, although it's not as easy as 'Ice'!  
**Venus725**: Thank you! :)

**Allychik6**: Good! You aren't supposed to understand other prophecies, only I and II.

**PinkTribeChick**: Thank you!

**HalfBloodPrince15**: I saw it, but I'm glad it's not too much like mine. She/he did publish his/her fic first…

**sweetstrawberry211**: Thanks! Don't worry too much about the mysterious lady…it's not a _huge_ deal.

**Pure Sunshine**: Thanks, you don't know how unbelievably amazing you all are for reviewing! It's like my Red Bull. It gives me wings.  
**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: I'm glad you like it. Heart still broken?

**Kylala-San**: Aw, thanks! Although you wouldn't like my earliest fics…haha.**  
**


	4. IV

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

_Hermione Granger stood in an alley, but she had no idea where she was. She couldn't see anyone, but as she looked around, the setting didn't seem familiar. There was graffiti on the walls behind her, and she seemed to be at a dead end. Metal trash cans lined up against the wall, overflowing with bags of filth. She started to walk away from it and tried to see if there was anyone around, but it was deserted. There was no one._

_"Hello?" she called out loud. She hoped there was someone…anyone. "Where am I?"_

_She could see a shadow of a person and she started to walk towards it. She couldn't make out who it was, but knew it was a guy. The shadow didn't move at all, so she didn't know if he had heard her calling. As she reached the shadow, she could see someone around her age, but his back faced her._

_"Excuse me? Could you help me?" asked Hermione. She hesitated, but lightly tapped his shoulder._

_He turned around quickly and Hermione could see his eyes widen._

_"…Jay?" he whispered._

_"Um, no, my name is Hermione." Hermione said, confused. "Do you know where I am?"_

_The man's facial features seemed to calm down a bit. He didn't look as worried as he had before._

_"Sorry…you just looked so familiar." he murmured. He looked around as if he hadn't noticed where he was either._

_"Do you know where this is?" Hermione repeated._

_He observed the sky, his hands in his pockets, and sighed._

_"I'm not sure, but I do like this place."_

Then everything vanished.

"'Mione…are you alright?" she could hear a faint voice from far away. It sounded like Ron…

"She's stirring!" she heard another familiar sound. That was definitely Harry.

Hermione groaned as her eyes opened. She was facing up and she could see the white ceiling above her. _I must be in the Hospital Wing…but why?_ She tried to sit up, but was unable to, so instead she turned to the side and saw Ron. He had an excited, but worried look on his face.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Yeah, I remember you were trying to tell us something, but you just blacked out, and well, Ron and I can't seem to recall what it was either…" Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione squinted and her sight came to focus. She managed to sit up now, with some energy, and she thought long and hard. Why was she there? What had happened?

_What was I telling them? I do remember talking to them in the common room…although I don't know what. I was upset, yes, that I was._

"I don't know," Hermione gave up with a heavy sigh.

"Well, whatever it was, let's hope it doesn't happen again." Madame Promfey walked into the room. "I was coming to tell you your five minutes are up."

"Aw, come on, she's awake!" Ron complained.

"Nevertheless she has to regain her strength. I'm not sure what happened to you, Miss Granger, however it seemed to be an affect of some spell that I'm not familiar with. Strange things happen sometimes…unknown to us…but you're fine." Madame Promfey replied with a slight frown.

The three could see that Madame Promfey was taking no exceptions today, so Harry got up, motioning Ron to as well.

"Right, well then we'll see you later 'Mione." Harry waved at Hermione, Ron following him.

* * *

"Weird, I don't remember what she told us." Ron shrugged outside. 

"In fact, I don't recall anything from an hour ago." Harry added.

* * *

The three could feel something had happened, but they just couldn't figure it out. It was as if it were blocked out of their thoughts. 

"What happened?" Hermione murmured as Madame Promfey began to prepare her potion.

"I'm not sure, but it was nothing serious." Madame Promfey replied as if Hermione had asked her. She mixed the potion a bit and then handed it to Hermione. "You fainted, according to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, and landed in the wrong way. You're healing, though, but you still need your energy. Drink it all."

Hermione nodded and gulped down the potion. She sat still in the bed, letting the effects slowly take over.

"You are to stay here for the rest of the day." Madame Promfey said sternly.

"But it's only the first week of school! I can't miss-"Hermione began.

"It's alright, I've asked Mr. Malfoy to drop by since you two _are_ partners in Professor Snape's assignment." Madame Promfey interrupted. "Yes, I know. And no, don't even think about leaving."

Hermione felt a little bit better knowing she would get the homework…although she wasn't too thrilled with a visit from Draco. _I forgot what we were doing in Potions together…_

She was reminded soon, though, as Draco came barging in.

"I need to speak to her alone." stated Malfoy with his arms folded.

"Five minutes." Madame Promfey said haughtily as she walked out of the room.

Draco waited until she closed the door and then walked to Hermione's bed.

"You can't be out today. You know the Potion's due exactly one month from now, leaving us no free days." Draco scowled.

Hermione was in no mood to argue, especially not with Draco, for she didn't have the energy to do so. He agitated her so, but she didn't feel like retaliating.

"Just do your best without me." was all Hermione could say.

"Well you seem fine enough to come today." Draco shot a glare at Hermione. He noticed nothing wrong about her, except for the fact that she was a little pale and sweaty.

"Madame Promfey says I'm to stay." Hermione sighed wearily. She was sitting up with her head resting on a pillow. She really didn't want to stay, but neither did she want to work with Draco. She thought for a moment and then said, "But maybe we could do it here."

Draco didn't reply as he thought, too, about her idea.

"Fine," he replied.

He turned around and started to walk out, but hesitated. He felt sort of bad, making Hermione work when she was so tired. He didn't even know _why_ he felt bad, but it was probably because she was making such an effort to keep some sort of truce. He was starting to think otherwise about the whole 'mudblood' thing, since the world was going to end. He remembered what she had told him, "_There's no use in calling me a 'mudblood' anymore, Malfoy. If you haven't realized that it isn't going to stick around much longer…_"

But if the world was going to end and if Hermione wasn't on his side…she would still be considered that mudblood.

Yet his prophecy alone with Hermione coincided with that fact.

He turned around.

"If you really can't do it I can find someone else." He tried to say as nicely as he could…although it came out sarcastically.

"_I can do it_." Hermione gritted between her teeth. She clenched her fists to the side. She had tried so hard to be polite, but what did he do in return? Nothing.

"No need to get angry, Granger. I wasn't _trying_ to antagonize you." Draco drawled as he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione frowned, but knew that he probably was trying to be somewhat kind. _If that's possible at all…_

She sat in the bed and sighed. She wished Draco hadn't left yet so she could at least ask him to pick up some books for her to read. However she was still confused on what had happened to her…and what that dream was about. Yes, the dream…how easily it had escaped her mind, it managed to crawl back into her thoughts. _The dream seemed so **real**…_

The guy in the dream looked strangely familiar. She knew she had seen him _somewhere_, but she just couldn't recall.

It wasn't someone at Hogwarts that was for sure. Neither was it someone she had ever met. Was it a picture? A movie? Maybe it was a book…

Hermione's eyes widened.

Yes, it was a book!

She remembered seeing a picture on one of her books that resembled the guy, but a much older appearance. It had to be him…it had to be.

Hermione wasn't as frustrated as she remembered at least how she thought she knew the guy, however the book's name did not register. Oh how she wanted to get her hands on the book so she could see if she was right. But the title escaped her…

Hermione lay back down in the bed, staring at the spotless ceiling. Her mind meandered from the dream to Draco to the Potion. She couldn't help but be stressed of the project she was supposed to be working on. _When Madame Promfey gets back, I'll ask her if Malfoy can come in here and do it with me…_

And with that Hermione slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

She smiled as her eyes opened. She knew she was giving more attention to the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince than any of the other characters. She had, of course, seen the dream the Gryffindor Princess had. Oh how she loved him…how she loved him so. 

She really hoped her whole plan would work out for everything. It had so many meanings even _she_ couldn't quite keep track. But she had sat long and hard thinking about it all and she was very pleased with her work.

It was a nice break from the lonely mountains she lived in. She had always been a spectator, if nothing else, and loved to watch her world. She only wished…only hoped…

"It was a good book." Her old friend stopped by again.

"I had hoped you'd like it." she replied softly, still lying down in her soft bed. So many people wondered how she was so calm when people randomly showed up, but those who thought that knew little. They didn't know she saw _everything_ on her world, meaning the only reason she had the visitors was because she allowed them to come. She always knew.

"I think you gave the elves too much credit, though." He went on. "I, personally, enjoy the dwarves much more than you put in them."

"And I always liked the elves more. You saw that, didn't you?" she murmured with a sly grin.

"Yes…the two races weren't exactly friends." Tolkien laughed.

"But the story…" she hesitated.

"You saw it yourself…" Tolkien replied quietly. "You witnessed it and you wrote it. I think you did a wonderful job."

"I'm glad the good won." She smiled.

Although Tolkien stood in the doorway, he could see her warm smile. He gave one back, but a sad one, although she did not see it.

"Doesn't the good always win?" teased Tolkien.

"Mm, I sure hope so…" she replied.

And with that, she sat up in bed, looking straight at Tolkien. She saw that he held the thick book in his hand. He slowly put it down on her nightstand and was about to leave.

"It was a gift." she said. "Keep it."

He hesitated, but picked it back up. He knew there was no use in arguing with her…for if she meant for him to have it, he would have to keep it.

"I'll be back to see the end." And with that he bid his good-bye.

She lay back down in her bed, for she was quite interested in Prophecy II.

* * *

"Please?" Hermione begged one more time from her bed. 

Madame Promfey pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Hermione felt she was way too unfair and should understand. Madame Promfey felt everyone was going to _ruin_ her Hospital Wing with all the noise and interruptions. However, the feeling was mutual that Snape was a cruel teacher and this was an important project.

"Fine, but if you two get too loud-"Madame Promfey began.

"I know, I know. We won't." Hermione promised.

Madame Promfey walked off in a huff, but Hermione stayed in bed with a smile. She had wished she had something with her to read, but luckily Madame Promfey had just dropped off her school books. Of course she began to study about the _Mihi Potion_ that she and Draco were to be working on. This way she could clearly understand the steps needed instead of finding out an hour before it was to be done.

"We were given time to work on it in class." Draco interrupted Hermione's reading. She knew he was still sour about her being in the Hospital Wing.

"Well there's no use crying over spoiled milk." Hermione snapped without looking up from the book.

"Why would I cry over spoiled milk? Simply charm it to be fresh again." Draco rolled his eyes as he dropped his book bag on the ground. He walked over with the ingredients and potion, placing it on the table next to Hermione.

"It's just a muggle saying that you'd never understand." Hermione shot back as she closed her book and got up, ready to work. It really was absurd for Madame Promfey to force her to stay in the bed all day for she was absolutely _fine_.

"I'm guessing you know exactly what to do." Draco raised his eyebrow at the Potions book.

"Of course, I can't possibly trust _you_ to know." Hermione smirked back.

"Sometimes I wonder where you got that smirk…" Draco muttered under his breath.

But Hermione heard him.

"Well, I see this pointy-faced, blonde-haired ferret a lot…and you know, he always has this smirk on his face…" Hermione began.

"Oh sod off," Draco snapped. He wasn't really mad though…for it felt as if Hermione was just teasing him.

"Maybe I will and then you can work on the project alone." Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"We really need to stop threatening each other with the same thing." Draco rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "And I don't know _why_ you're all of a sudden thrilled about this project."

"Why wouldn't I be? I love projects!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Although being a partner with you isn't the best thing in the world…you're not so much of an arse as you used to be."

"I think you're getting this from You-Know-What." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"…what?" Hermione was confused.

"You know, what the old man told us on the first day." Draco said with a low voice, making sure he was able to converse with her about it. It wasn't as if two people couldn't talk about their own prophecies amongst themselves, for there was nothing wrong with that.

"…yeah, I remember Draco, I'm not oblivious. So what does you not being such a prat has to do with the end of the world?" Hermione pointed out obviously.

"…not _that_ bit, Granger. You say you're not oblivious, but I seriously doubt it." Draco sneered.

"Well I _seriously_ don't know what you're talking about." Hermione blinked back.

Draco scowled. _Was she playing games? No…she wasn't good at lying, that's for sure. But…how could she not know? How could-_

Wait. She _was_ in the Hospital Wing and there really was no explanation as to what happened…

Then she all of a sudden didn't know about their prophecy…

This seemed suspicious. Very suspicious.

And all of Draco's accusations pointed at the lady who was the source. He knew he had to speak to her…he had to communicate…somehow…

* * *

She frowned. She knew she had created the Slytherin Prince too cunning. Now she had to meet with him, for she knew he would try everything to meet _her_. And if he spent his whole time searching for her, well, what would be of the prophecy? It couldn't be abandoned. 

So it had to be done.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach, though…because, well, she had never _met_ one of her characters before, and this certainly would be interesting…

A white owl sat on her balcony. Its claws grasped the cracked,pale railingwhichoverlooked the snowy mountains. It matched the scenery, andwas one of her favoritecreations, besides her special characters.It nowstared at her with its bright blue eyes and waited for the command.

She sighed.

"Send for him."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, in fact it'll be a few weeks until the next installment cause I'll be in China! There'll be a lot of answers when 'she' meets with Draco, that I promise you.

Thank you:

**foxer**: Thank you for _your_ time! You know, not everyone takes their time to review, and it really helps. So I thank YOU. I'm glad you liked it. :)

**Celi**: Thank you!  
**Venus725**: Ooh, yay, I'm lookin forward to it!

**HalfBloodPrince15**: Yup, the other ones have prophecies, too.

**sweetstrawberry211**: Haha. You're great. Seriously…you're like the coolest reviewer cause you're read almost all my fics. :P

**Pure Sunshine**: hehe. I read your fic, it's good! I'm unfortunately leaving for a couple of weeks without the computer, so I'll have to read the rest later. Jeez, you're so flattering! :P  
**cherry kisses**: thanks! I will post and eventually finish it…then I'll start the stories of the other prophecies! :)  
**Slytherin Huntress**: Thanks!  
**jonadark**: I hadn't meant for it to be funny, but I like to have some humor in there to lighten the mood up!

**Karana Belle**: Aye, aye Cap'n! That's what's gonna happen!


	5. V

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

Draco Malfoy had been expecting to hear from that someone who was messing with his life. He knew that she could hear his thoughts and see his actions, for he knew not to underestimate her. But when he received the letter, what had felt like a dream now felt real.

_I am the creator. If you really wish to see me, speak it now._

Draco was a bit intimidated by the thought of seeing her. He wondered if she was like some sort of empress or like a queen. He thought about the risks he would be taking and if it would be safe. He pondered so hard about the matter that his grip tightened on the piece of paper, crinkling it.

He was also thinking the Prophecy was slowly unwinding for he saw that he and Hermione did not bicker as fierce as before. He noticed it all. He constantly wondered how on earth he and Hermione had actually worked together earlier in the Hospital Wing. He surely did not expect to really finish anything with the relationship the two had. But they had finished quickly…and now he was in his dormitory with the letter in his hand…

He knew he had to make a choice.

And his curiosity got the best of him.

"Yes," Draco spoke aloud. He didn't know if he was supposed to, he had only stated what he was thinking.

Immediately his surroundings changed and he found himself on a stone patio facing numerous peaks and mountains. A cold breeze whirled by, causing Draco to shiver a little. There was an aura from the mysterious place in which he found himself. He felt its presence…and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He jerked and turned around, surprised.

It was her. He saw that she was simply wearing a white, silk nightdress. Her brown curls lay on the fair skin of her shoulders. She wore a soft smile which gently soothed Draco. Her auburn eyes stared into Draco's, sending more shivers down his spine. She didn't look like any empress or powerful woman. This was certainly _not_ what Draco had expected.

"Surprised, are you? And I had thought I had created you too cunningly." laughed the woman.

For once Draco found himself actually frozen in shock with his adrenaline pumping in his veins. He didn't know what to do and almost slapped himself for being so paralyzed. He felt stupid for not preparing, and the worst part was that he was afraid. He hated being afraid or at least showing it. His father had always said that fear was weakness.

"Well, am I going to have to keep reading your mind or are you going to say something?" she teased.

Draco took in a deep breath. _Why am I so scared of her? She's just a nice…normal…lady…_

It worked. Draco gained back his arrogant confidence.

"Why are you doing this? Do you think its fun messing with our lives?" he snapped.

He didn't finish as she replied.

"Mm, you're quite selfish, aren't you? I suppose that is mine to blame since I _did_ make you this way." she raised her eyebrow. Now she wasn't joking anymore. "You think this is all about you, but sadly you are mistaken."

"Me, selfish? You're ruining our lives without a care." he snarled back.

"I'm guessing this will be a long conversation," she narrowed her eyes at him. She motioned for him to sit down on the chair on the patio. She sat across from him and tea appeared on the glass table.

"It's Chrysthanthemum tea. Try some." She pushed a cup of warm tea in front of Draco. "It's healthy."

"Don't try to change the subject." Draco snapped.

She frowned. He certainly did not impress her. His temper…attitude, but still, he was exactly how he was supposed to be.

However she faced a dilemma. How was she supposed to explain so that the Slytherin Prince would be obedient? She _could_ do it the hard way and wipe out his memory of the prophecy, but it wouldn't help to have two clueless ones, would it? Perhaps she could give back the Gryffindor Princess _her_ knowledge, but that would be too risky. She knew she was extremely bright, and the Slytherin Prince was quite intelligent, too. Yet she knew he would keep it to himself since he was already so closed in, so bottled up. She knew he wouldn't try to tell anyone for there _wasn't_ anyone to tell. It wasn't like the Gryffindor Princess who she shared information with her best friends.

She had to trust him with the information…not that it would hurt if anyone knew. It was mainly for personal reasons.

So she quickly thought up where to start as she watched the Slytherin Prince hesitantly taking a sip of his tea.

"It would be too complicated to tell you, so I'll show you." she said softly.

And immediately the surroundings changed again.

Now they had been transitioned into some sort of school it seemed. It strangely looked similar to Hogwarts, but that wasn't what caught Draco's eye.

There was a teenage boy and girl walking down the corridor together who looked familiar. And as they came closer towards Draco and the mysterious lady, his eyes widened.

"You recognize them." she murmured.

"That's Granger and me." Draco gaped.

"I think I don't look _exactly_ like the Gryffindor Princess." The lady bit her bottom lip. She knew she had created them as closely as possible for she could not escape her past.

"What do you mean? That's not Granger and me?" Draco turned to face the lady.

"Of course not." she snapped. "That's Tolkien and I."

She glared at him and saw that he was indeed much too selfish for her liking. Hopefully this meeting would alter that a bit.

Draco's mind began racing as he began putting two and two together. He and Hermione were merely created to relive her past!_ But why…?_

"So that he and I may once again be united." she replied softly.

"I keep forgetting that you can read my mind." Draco muttered with a scowl.

"You see, I love him and I know he feels the same way about me." She said dreamily, looking hopefully at the two figures. "But what happened along our path changed it all and now it isn't the same anymore. If you two don't make the same mistake that we did, perhaps we can be reunited."

"What does Granger and I somehow getting together fix your love problems?" Draco sneered.

"You never did much care for fate, did you?" she laughed warmly.

"I like to know that I'm in control of my life." Draco said firmly as he crossed his arms. "And I better be."

"Still having problems digesting it all? Maybe you should just stand and watch then." She turned her gaze towards the two figures who know were only a few feet in front of them.

The teenager version of the lady and Tolkien were now only a few feet in front of them. They obviously didn't see the lady and Draco for they didn't even glance at the two.

Suddenly the younger version of the mysterious lady stopped and looked hesitant.

"Will you just _follow_ me?" Tolkien exasperated as he stopped and threw up his hands in frustration.

"This isn't right. I'm not going to do it." she shook her head.

Draco could see that there was easily a chance to convince her by the look she wore on her face. Tolkien apparently saw the same thing.

"It'll be fine Jay, so quit worrying! We won't get caught _plus_ we'll get picked for sure this way." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…" she bit her lower lip in worry as she looked around to see if anyone was there.

Tolkien took her hand into his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen. You know you're the only one who can do this." He said softly, but the long hallway caused a soft echo for Draco to hear.

She didn't reply, but blushed, keeping her hand in his. She finally pulled away.

"Fine, I'll do it, just for you." she sighed as she started to walk in the same direction once again.

"Good." He grinned again.

Although not much was explained, Draco had enough clues to realize that they were obviously doing something they weren't supposed to, not that it mattered to him, and that she had tried to resist. He hadn't seen what the strange lady said was the 'mistake' they made, nor did he see how he and Hermione could possibly change it. However he was curious indeed and wanted to watch the rest and _then_ hear the absurd explanation the lady had.

He began to walk to follow the two, his footsteps not making a sound. The lady walked next to him wordlessly.

He kept following them until they reached a door. He waited behind them impatiently as they looked around once again to make sure no one was there. It was really all quite ironic as there were two people right behind him, except Draco wasn't so sure the lady could be classified as a person. However the younger version seemed more normal…more _witch_ like.

But the lady didn't pause for she walked right through Tolkien and the door in front of him. Draco wasn't too surprised for he was now expecting strange things to happen so he simply mirrored her move, stepping inside the room.

Now if anyone were to describe the particular room Draco and the creator were in, they could always use adjectives such as exquisite, beautiful, stunning, and other ones that have similar meanings. However there really is no word to rightfully expound about the unique room.

Every bit of space in the room was treasure. The ceiling was black marble with pearls here and there to show the night sky. The floor was also made of slabs of marble, although the cracks were filled in with gold. The walls had beautiful patterns encrusted with all sorts of jewels and valuable stones, even kinds Draco had never seen before. He didn't care much, except for the fact that it was far wealthier than he was, even though _that_ wasn't real.

She sighed as she looked around as well.

"I put some of these precious stones in my world…but I couldn't possibly use them _all_ for there is just too many." She murmured. "I grew up coming to this room when I could…I was the only one who knew the secret of opening the door, but I'm sure it's changed by now."

"How old are you?" Draco asked curiously. She had said that she 'grew up' in the room and that triggered his thoughts of just how long ago that was. He had grown up hearing it wasn't polite to ask someone that, but this wasn't just any _someone_.

"In case you are still wondering, that is considered rude no matter _where_ you go, but I'm reaching my twenty millionth birthday by my world's time." she replied without looking at Draco. Her gaze was fixed upon Tolkien and Draco could tell she was still in love.

Draco thought about what she said and knew that the world had existed far before that. Yes, he was one of the few who actually listened in History sometimes. However he easily assumed (with the cunningness he apparently received from the lady) that she had also made up the past for she could have simply left all the evidence there for the humans, the real important ones, to 'find.'

That was sort of deep so Draco tried to think no more of the matter since it did sort of frustrate him not knowing what was real or not. Instead, his thoughts focused back on the two, but he didn't see them in the room.

Where were they?

"There was always high security on this place, as you can tell, but it won't be long until my younger version opens the door." She read Draco's mind yet again.

She was right as the young lady stepped into the room, a bead of sweat dripping from her forehead. It was probably nerve wrecking breaking into some valuable room where the punishment, Draco imagined, was horrid if they were caught. However he didn't really care about the two at all, except for the fact that he was _still_ confused about how on earth it had to do with _him_…oh and Hermione.

The young lady's eyes darted around the room frantically after the door closed behind her. Tolkien seemed to look around as well, although he was much calmer.

"If it's not here-"she began.

"Trust me, it is." He cut in.

She frowned, but walked further into the room to find what she was looking for.

"Remember, before you touch anything…" Tolkien reminded her.

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes.

She proceeded to mutter some word that caused her hands to glow red, but return to their normal color. She resumed in her walking, opening mahogany, white jade, gold, silver, and other expensive resources in which the drawers were carved into.

"Here it is," Tolkien whispered as he pointed to a crystal cabinet. She turned around and saw what he was pointing at, her eyes widening. She quickly walked over and stared the inside and gulped.

The crystal cabinet itself was a sight, but it was what was inside that stood out with radiance.

In there lay a jade goblet with diamonds encrusted among its handles. A large sapphire gleamed in the middle of the goblet with a circle of small pearls surrounding it. Gold plated lines circled the goblet, outlining its beauty.

"You're sure you know how to do this?" Tolkien hesitated as he turned his eyes at the nervous girl.

"Y-yes." She stammered as she bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry; just take your time…well reasonably, anyways." Tolkien tried to reassure her but failed miserably. She knew what he meant, though, and even if they didn't seem too romantic…inside they were hopelessly in love.

"Now, as the other me takes in deep breaths and pretty much consumes time, I'll explain a little. That goblet is the Goblet of the Gods and Goddesses. Once a million years, names are thrown in there from this prestigious school. The male and female who are drawn become a God and a Goddess. Of course you must be eighteen and you're not allowed to tamper with it…but that was what we were doing. And when I say a million, I speak in terms of my world. _This_, however, is the 'real' world as you may call it. Technically I'm only thirty and that young version of me is when I'm eighteen. But I'm used to using my time, which Tolkien and I both incorporated into our worlds." She explained thoroughly.

"You're a Goddess." Draco said in an Oh-Enlighten-Me tone.

"No," she replied curtly.

He was confused at first, but after a minute he realized that what he was watching was indeed a mistake.

Now the young lady was ready. She extended her arm which had stopped shaking and she muttered another word that did not reach Draco's ear. He watched as a gold screen appeared in front of her. On that was a bunch of colorful symbols Draco did not recognize. He only then realized it was a puzzle.

"I'm guessing Hermione's intelligence was from you as well." Draco commented without turning his head to face the lady.

"Well she certainly didn't inherit _all_ of it…but most, yes." The lady admitted with a hearty laugh. She was quite the happy person.

As the young lady moved her fingers about, Draco saw that she was moving the symbols. Eventually they formed four columns.

"It's the universal language and it's also sacred." The lady spoke aloud.

Draco merely nodded as he kept watching.

The young lady read it aloud to herself. It was definitely a different language and it sounded creepy. In fact it sent chills up Draco's spine and he felt quite nervous hearing it as if something bad was going to happen.

"This was the time when Tolkien and I had invented our own language, English; although he went on to invent another by himself for his 'elves.' We always spoke it to each other to keep everything secretive. I had to include its discovery somewhere on the timeline in my world." She seemed to confide in Draco. But then again, she just seemed like an open person.

"And the other languages?" Draco prompted.

"Oh those were actually from some of my friend's worlds. Chinese, Indian (although the dialects the humans created themselves…with a little outline from me), Greek, Latin, and yes you get the point." She named a few.

"Care to translate what she's saying?" Draco crossed his arms as he watched the young lady in amusement. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was concentrating hard on something.

"It's a riddle." She replied simply. "You wouldn't understand it, though, because there are many allusions in there."

"I'm guessing she gets it wrong." Draco sighed.

"Why else do you think Tolkien and I aren't on the best terms?" she shot back dryly.

Draco frowned as he realized some of his sarcasm came from her.

"Well you have your own world so aren't you a Goddess?" Draco was still a little confused.

"No, anyone from the real world can create their own, as long as they follow the regulations and fit with all the other complications. Tolkien and I long dreamt of our own worlds and had it all planned, before this memory you're seeing right here, and we decided it would change the real world into the ones we had thought up when we became a God and a Goddess. The Goddesses and Gods are in charge of everything, including deciding who gets their own world. They do much more than that, but I don't really feel like explaining it all." She replied.

Draco nodded to himself as he watched the young lady open her mouth to speak again, probably with the answer. As she said it, he watched Tolkien gulp nervously.

After she finished, the symbols on the gold screen rearranged themselves and Draco could see her face turn white.

Immediately people appeared, wearing angry expressions.

"They're the Gods and Goddesses." The lady whispered.

Draco could tell she was still a little unnerved of seeing them, even in her thoughts. The main God standing in the center began speaking in a loud, booming voice except it was in the same language. He only wished he understood, but he could tell that it probably was about them breaking into the sacred room.

Tolkien began talking as well in protest and Draco saw him fall through the floor, yelling. Then after a few more words were spoken from other Gods and Goddesses, the young lady also fell through the floor.

"Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and jump." The lady ordered.

Draco obeyed and felt him falling through the air. He opened his eyes and saw that he was only a few feet above the other two. Once they landed Draco and the lady shortly did, too, and he looked around at his surroundings.

It looked much like a dungeon, maybe even worse. It wasn't a place that Draco liked to dwell in, but his attention turned back to the two when they began talking.

"This is all your fault!" the young lady cried. "You told me everything would be alright!"

"Well I thought you would answer the riddle as easily as you would to any other questions in class." Tolkien shot back.

"Don't you dare yell at me! You have no right to!" she yelled louder as tears formed in her eyes.

Tolkien fell silent and after a few moments he replied softly,

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have dragged you into this. You know I love you…"

This was the first time Draco had heard those words come out of any of the two's mouths even though they were a couple.

However the young lady wasn't able to reply as a Goddess appeared in front of them.

"She says that the young lady, for punishment, must stay in her own world since she already created it and that she isn't allowed anywhere else except for neighboring worlds. She can read her mind though, so she says that she knows it was mostly Tolkien's fault since it was his idea so he is sentenced to five years of prison." The lady translated.

Draco could see the angry glare Tolkien sent at the young lady and he could tell Tolkien wasn't exactly pleased that her mind was so easily read.

And just like that, Draco's surroundings changed again as he found himself back up high in the mountains.

"That's all you really needed to see." The lady sighed.

"So that's why he was so angry at you…he had to face five million years of prison…" Draco murmured.

"It's worse than anything in the world. I tried to make Azkaban like it, but there was no comparison." She said grimly.

"But now…" Draco began.

"Now we're friends again. I know he feels the same way about me as before, but he doesn't show it anymore. There's many scars left on his life forever and it's my fault that my Occulemency wasn't good. It's my fault I failed that class and ruined his life." She said sadly.

"Occulemency?" Draco recognized the word.

"Yes, I added a _lot_ in my world that was the same in the real one…" She said for the last time.

"Okay, but still…how could your 'created' world affect the real one?" Draco wasn't quite able to expand his small imagination.

"If you haven't noticed we both have to _live_ in our worlds forever. We were able to tie in our relationship with you and the Gryffindor Princess. The outcome of the two of you will determine the outcome of us, and it will be there forever. I don't want you to make the same mistake as we did, because it will ruin my relationship with Tolkien forever. However the Gods and Goddesses were greatly involved with our complicated ending so I don't know what lies ahead for you in a while from now…but I want you to be prepared…you cannot let anything happen…" The lady said softly.

"But the prophecy says we'll die if-"Draco started.

"I know. It was meant to be that way because I couldn't always help you like this. I can't help you, you just have to decide what means more to you. Your life or mine. I guess there's more to it, but whatever you do I'm sure will be right." The lady smiled in a sad way. "Now you must go back. Your adventure awaits you."

"Wait, before I go…you never told me your name." Draco said quickly.

"I'm Joanne Kathleen Rowling, but my nickname is Jay." J.K. grinned. "It was nice to finally meet you, Draco Malfoy."

And with that Draco Malfoy disappeared back into the Wizarding World.

A/N: Wow this was hard to write. There was so much 'made up' stuff that it takes a lot longer, if you know what I mean. For the most part I was away from my computer for two and a half weeks so do forgive me!

**Note**: This chapter was not meant to be focused on Draco, but rather more to explain about Tolkien and J.K. The next installment will have more on his thoughts and such.

- I'm sure that's not really J.K. Rowling's nickname, but just know that this is just _a story_ so no need to get too precise there.

- I know Earth, in the real world, has existed far longer than that, but I was trying to make it just as long as humans have been around. I also let Draco's 'guess' clue in some of it.

**!!!Attention readers!!!**  
I have decided to create a contest…

The **prize**: the winner(s) will receive an email from me with a list of _all_ the prophecies, excluding this one of course, with a brief description.

Interested yet?

What you must do:  
-Review each chapter (yes, until the very end) giving me feedback (hopefully not _too_ harsh or unfair), or simply letting me know that you're _reading_ (okay so maybe you don't have to really _say_ that in your review…). It is quite hard writing without knowing if you have an audience or not, although I will most definitely continue this because of the readers right _now_ that have reviewed.

-You may not post up the information about the prophecies if you receive it, but rather _do_ keep it a secret.

-You must include in the review of the _last_ chapter (which I promise I'll let you know before hand) your email if you did review each chapter so that I may give you the information!

But if you are not interested, you can always wait for the next story to come and finish and then the next and so on and so forth.


	6. VI

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

If I were to explain to you how self-centered Draco could be, I would have to first find an example. I would have to search high and low for such a grand analogy that could possibly display his level of selfishness.

I could say that meeting the creator of his world, watching her story and understanding to a point of what it all meant was not moving enough to break through his barrier of arrogance and close mindedness. Yet this was not completely true for there was an ounce of humanity in Draco that appeared in drastic situations such as this. It was that drop of compassion in Draco that didn't let his mind alter the true meaning of what the creator had shown him. And little by little, the bit of warmth grew.

* * *

His head was spinning when he arrived back in his dormitory. He looked around and glanced at the clock. He was a bit surprised that no time had passed, but at the same time he had anticipated something of the sort to happen.

Draco found his questions answered, but he still fought with the dilemma of choosing one of the two paths beyond the fork. He was to die if he was to be together with Hermione, and it wasn't as if he liked Hermione…or death. So the answer was simple, just stay away from the Gryffindor. However some part of him poked at his heart relentlessly, causing him to be sore from some sort of guilt. It was this guilt that threw him off guard, making him less…provoking.

Months passed by and soon Draco tried to stop dwelling on the thought that stuck in the back of his mind like a flea to a dog. It was always there, constantly reminding him that everything he did had a purpose, and that purpose did not belong to him. He knew that Hermione was now clueless about their own prophecy, so there really wasn't anyone to discuss it with…not that he wanted to discuss it with her.

And over the time period, the frequent meetings between Draco and Hermione for the potion had calmed down. The bickering fights soon changed to many smart remarks which then became a few sarcastic comments here and there and eventually wore down to a peaceful silence.

Inside their heads it was quite loud, of course, with all the on going thoughts about the prophecy and what to make of it. Over time Hermione learned to ignore it and to just live life as it was.

"Don't put the roots in yet," Hermione cried out as she watched Draco.

"Well why don't we cry about it, then?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"For your information, _nine_ pairs have already messed up and gotten themselves a D on this project. I'm _not_ going to get one because of _your_ mistake." Hermione gritted between her teeth. She winced as the thought of getting a D flickered in her mind.

"What does it matter? None of this counts, anyways." Draco spat bitterly. "Do you want to _die_ a know-it-all?"

"I should want to die with perfect marks, at least. That way people can always remember me and my legacy." Hermione said haughtily. "Don't think I've gotten conceited like _you_, Malfoy, I just like to focus on the journey of life, not the destination."

Draco scowled from her overly optimistic attitude. It always bothered him, for he found himself staring at the glass as if it were half empty.

"_I_ won't get a D if we mess up. Snape likes us Slytherins." Draco smirked. He knew it would cause Hermione to burn up with anger for she hated the favoritism more than anything.

"Why do you have to be the way you are?" Hermione muttered. Draco's ear caught this, however he held his tongue.

Hermione was having some troubles on her own inside her head. She had started to forgive Draco for everything he had ever done and felt pity for him. It wasn't that hard to feel that way whenever she saw him at their meetings for the potion. He was always quiet, thinking hard to himself, and looked a bit disturbed. He even seemed this way outside of class whenever Hermione stole a glance at him. Of course she didn't dare mention a word of finding peace with the Slytherin to Harry and Ron. That would definitely bring the end of the world closer.

She wondered what he was thinking and was quite curious from then on about the Slytherin.

Draco groaned inside of him. All of a sudden he was starting to feel too friendly towards Hermione. It had been ages since he had called her a mudblood! Now he was completely paranoid all the time that the prophecy was getting closer and closer to becoming the truth.

"Mudblood," Draco grumbled just to make himself feel a bit better.

Hermione gave Draco a weird look, him glaring in return. She thought it was strange that he would so randomly call that out and she knew that even though it was a word he used commonly, it sounded a bit out of place.

"Really Malfoy, what's bothering you? Is it the fact that the world's going to end? I mean, it was _bound_ to happen…at least now we know." Hermione said, dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't know what I know so sod off, Granger." Draco spat back.

"What don't I know?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Try me."

She was getting tired of the self-pity she sensed, but was still quite worried with that compassion of hers.

"I can't tell you." Draco knew she was always watching…listening.

"Fine, close yourself up and bottle your emotions, if you have any." Hermione snapped. "I guess the great Slytherin doesn't need help from a mudblood."

"You're right, I don't." Draco smirked back. "But if you were to think in your oh so optimistic ways, you would have concluded that I physically _cannot_ tell you."

Hermione fell silent. Was it like the prophecy…?

"So it's like the prophecy." She stated.

"Pretty much," Draco muttered.

Hermione frowned, remembering what he had told her before about some other prophecy. She wondered what it was, and decided that it couldn't be worse than the one _she_ knew.

"It'll be alright." Hermione said softly, pretending to busy herself with the task on their hands.

Draco was shocked. Was he dreaming or did Hermione just _comfort_ him? That was completely insane! Hermione was supposed to hate him, loathe him, and want him _dead_. But here she was…feeling _sorry_ for him! What was Draco supposed to make out of it?

_No…no, the prophecy **cannot** be coming true…

* * *

_

She smiled. Finally some action was taking place. Finally their relationship was moving on from enemies. And finally that little seed of humanity she planted in Hermione was blossoming beautifully, although it had shone many times before. It was wonderful, oh so wonderful.

And she hoped that perhaps the little visit with her Slytherin prince had affected it as well. Of course she doubted it, even though she liked him, but even if there _was_ to be some sort of change in him…it would have been a small one. Yet she hoped upon it, knowing it could progress.

* * *

The good news was that for the rest of the time Draco and Hermione worked smoothly to finishing the middle process of their important potion. It was dead silent the whole time, but it wasn't the sort of awkwardness you usually feel. It was sort of a joined effort, a partnership that combined well…an _efficient_ way of working, so to speak.

But the bad news was that even with no communication, there still was. Hermione found herself thinking more and more about Draco and what to make of him while Draco thought more and more of Hermione and what to make of _that_.

It was the prophecy that was killing Draco.

Not knowing what was killing Draco was killing Hermione.

But of course this is all figuratively speaking and in reality the two's minds were just about to explode after they left.

* * *

_Why do I care about what's bothering Draco? How do I even **know** something's bothering Draco? Wait, why am I thinking 'Draco'?! Where did that come from?! Okay, so it's obvious something's bothering him by the way he acts. He's so…quiet. How completely unusual of him. Then there's the fact that he's never around Pansy and the two blokes that follow him aren't always with him either. Oh I wish he would just tell me or start acting like his old self so I **wouldn't care**.

* * *

_

_What am I going to do? Does it even matter what I do since everything in my life seems to revolve around fate? I bet she even planned out me thinking about it as well! No…now I'm just being paranoid…she **did** mention about how she had no control over the outcome or something like that. Well, when I finally understood everything and was doing just **fine**, I have to go and stop hating Hermione…I mean Granger! I swear, why on earth do I not **loathe** her as usual?! What's wrong with me?! It's that woman and her stupid prophecies!

* * *

_

Hermione sighed as she bit the end of her quill, concentrating on her homework. Alright, so she wasn't really concentrating on her homework, but more of the 'problem' she was trying to solve. And that was of course what the problem was with _Draco_. She sensed that it had something to do with her for he seemed extremely worried about mentioning it to her and also the way he was acting around her had changed. She also knew it had to do with the prophecy to an extent for he had mentioned something about some other prophecy.

But she just couldn't figure out _what_ other prophecy. She certainly didn't recall any others being told to her.

Now watching Draco's concentration somewhere else (not thinking of ways to get at her, Ron, and Harry) concerned her.

Well, it was the fact that he _had_ time to think and dwell on matters that worried her. She saw him excluded by Pansy who was extremely jealous and would have forgiven Draco except that he hadn't apologized or begged for her forgiveness. He hadn't made a single effort to put them back on polite speaking terms because frankly he didn't care anymore. Her incompetence truly irritated him now as he seemed to see more than any of the rest. He knew more and understood…and his fellow Slytherins were not the kind to accept him anymore.

So who exactly did he spend his time with? Crabbe and Goyle were still there, listening to his orders as usual, but even they saw that he bossed them around less. They saw that he was always looking out into space in his own little world, his eyes sort of dreamy, concentrated, and a tint of unknown emotion that seemed to be a mix of sadness and perhaps guilt.

* * *

"What are you two going to do after Hogwarts?" Draco asked suddenly as the three were sitting in the common room. Pansy and her gang were busy flocking around in the Great Hall and other corridors, tormenting little kids.

"Uh, I don't know." Crabbe replied dumbly.

"Probably get a job or something," Goyle shrugged.

"Well of course you're going to get a job unless you're going to stick yourselves with your parents for the rest of your lives." Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sometimes he couldn't stand their stupidity, although it was that sole element that tied them to him. "But I mean what are you going to _do_? Like…have you two thought of any goals or something…?"

"Goals? Um…well, a Death Eater then," Crabbe said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Goyle agreed.

Draco sighed in frustration. _Right…they don't know about the prophecy…_

"I'm going upstairs, you two and go dine in the Great Hall," Draco waved them away as he stood up. He walked to the stairs and trudged up, dragging his feet as if they were lead. He had some homework which he didn't look forward to, but it was still that one problem that bothered him. He would never know what to do.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, picking at her food. Harry seemed disturbed as well, for he hadn't eaten much since they were told the prophecy. However Ron seemed just fine, stuffing himself as usual.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron managed to gulp down his food to ask the question before grabbing another piece of bread.

"Nothing," Both replied in unison.

"Whatever," Ron mumbled as he kept chewing.

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and, much to her surprise, Draco wasn't there.

"I'm going to head back to the dormitory." Hermione murmured as she got up.

Ron shrugged as Harry merely nodded.

She sat in the common room alone, a parchment paper on her lap along with a quill in her hand. She was ready to tackle the riddle, problem, whatever it was in front of her.

_Hmm, I'll start off by listing everything I know_…

-It has something to do with a prophecy.

-The prophecy has something to do with me. (?)  
-Malfoy's troubled by it.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the incredibly short list she had made. She _had_ to make Draco tell her…although it wasn't possible according to him. Sighing, she added,

-Can't tell me.

She picked through her mind trying to find any other clues she possibly new of, but found that she was in fact clueless. Tired from it all, she slowly fell asleep with the list on top of her along with the quill, dripping a few blots of ink onto her robes.

* * *

_There she stood, staring at Draco Malfoy. She looked around and saw that she was by the lake, except it was at night. She started to walk towards Draco, a little scared in the dark shadows. As she walked up, he turned around suddenly and she gasped as she saw that his eyes lacked the pupils and were pure white._

_"W-what is it?" Hermione slowly backed up. "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know what to do," Draco whispered hoarsely._

_"I'm here to help, what is it?" Hermione practically begged. "Tell me Draco!"_

_"I can't tell you…" Draco looked sad, but his eyes remained blank._

_"Why do I care? Why do I care?" Hermione began sobbing as she buried her face in her hands, repeating the same question over and over.

* * *

_

"Hermione!" Harry shook Hermione awake.

Hermione's eyes opened as she caught her breath. She wiped her face with her hands and realized that she had really been crying. Her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes was a pure give away.

"Are you alright 'Mione? You were repeating something over and over again about caring…" Harry gave Hermione a strange look. "What were you doing?"

Hermione looked down to see the list facing Harry, the words big and clear.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly as she picked up the paper and started towards the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her.

Hermione hesitantly turned around.

"Be careful," Harry said softly.

Hermione stood silently, wondering how Harry seemed to know something as well. After a few moments, Hermione replied,

"Good night Harry."

A/N: This chapter was for one purpose only: Pass time, start the changes. I hope it wasn't incredibly stupid because I feel I'm not that great at this stuff. I tried my best though to show some changes, but not too quick or sudden and to pass time, but once again not to quick or sudden. Do tell me your thoughts.

I'm also sorry about the oh so late updates. After my trip to China, that roll I was on sort of stopped. I am going to finish this, of course, and all the rest I have planned…but hopefully I'll be able to do it quickly.

**The contest is still on. (Details in chapter five)**


	7. VII

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

Time is something that everyone would like the most…except that most people don't know how much its worth until they desperately need it or find it lost. For example, you might think winning the lottery would be the thing you want most…but then when you finally win you're an old person rocking in that ratty wooden chair. If you had more time, though, to spend it, all would be well.

For instance, Draco was wishing he never had a prophecy, at least not one like _that._ Hermione was wishing that she wasn't so nice so that she wouldn't care about Draco, not one bit.

But both were wishing for the wrong thing.

* * *

"My-my Lord?" Wormtail cowered in front of Voldemort. 

"Today will be the ambush." Voldemort spoke dangerously as his red eyes gleamed below the flickering candle.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" Wormtail dared to ask.

"Never doubt me." Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio_."

He immediately dropped to his knees, letting out a cry of pain. Voldemort had been more stressed than usual, now that he was planning and everything was going to take place. It wasn't unusual anymore for him to punish a Death Eater for absurd reasons, just to take out his anger. For this wasn't any sort of hoax or small thing, this was the real deal. Voldemort had decided the more time the other side had, the stronger they could be getting. He also needed to hit Harry hard before he began any real training, and Voldemort was even paranoid that he already had _that_.

As Wormtail withered around on the ground, clenching his teeth and fists, Voldemort raised his wand and the pain soon ceased.

"Of…course…not…my…Lord," Wormtail croaked.

"Good, however you'll be staying here." Voldemort said coldly.

Wormtail wondered why, but didn't ask it aloud, although Voldemort broke through into his thoughts.

"You're too vulnerable to becoming a traitor, even from _me_." Voldemort replied cruelly.

"Never, my Lord." Wormtail replied quickly. He knew that he belonged nowhere, but now he tied his life to the Dark Lord and there was no turning back.

"Don't lie to me. Now leave while I meet with my Death Eaters." Voldemort narrowed his beady eyes at Wormtail, resisting the urge to curse him again. He would actually need Wormtail to function properly for his small, but important job.

Soon enough Death Eaters began to arrive, including Severus. Dark robes trailed here and there as more apparated and kneeled before their master. Voldemort stood up, strong and proud, as he began the important meeting.

"You have all trained to fight for this one purpose. Now tonight you will all succeed or not come back." Voldemort declared in front of all the bowing wizards.

All chimed back with a, 'Yes my Lord," and all were excited except for one, and that was Severus.

He had informed Dumbledore of the plans Voldemort had created.

He decided to attack fierce and hard, wanting to demolish future Aurors. He had decided that the old Aurors would be easy to finish off and that it was the school that needed to be hit. At first a few Death Eaters were skeptical, although willing to go through anything for their Lord. But when he revealed his brilliant scheme, all were in.

It was simple with the connection they had with Severus, so they asked him what he knew most about the school. Severus gave up every secret passage in the school and finally they found one going under the Shrieking Shack all the way to the cliffs where a blocked tunnel lay, untouched for hundreds of years. That tunnel would lead straight to the Slytherin Dormitory, specifically in the closet under the stairs, if their calculations were not misconstrued.

There, Severus was to meet them in the abandoned closet underneath the stairs. It was planned to not run into any Slytherins, for it was not safe for them to know. It wouldn't be a huge deal, but Voldemort didn't like taking chances in case one would run into Dumbledore and since they had little knowledge in Occulemency, that could result in defeat.

Of course he was prepared for it, and they would simply be taken far away from Dumbledore.

But Voldemort would have a break for all of the Slytherins, minus one, would be dining in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Not only that, most of the school would be in the Great Hall, along with the professors, unaware of the attack. The element of surprise would be played.

So this night was picked specifically, but he only found out when discussing the night before with Severus.

* * *

_"They're ready, my Lord," Wormtail bowed to his master. Each and every Death Eater had been trained vigorously and was presented in front of Voldemort bursting with pride._

_"Good, now send them out and train them some more. But Severus, you stay here." Voldemort ordered. A few Death Eaters scowled at the command, but none dared to oppose._

_Wormtail obeyed and the rest of the Death Eaters left, many shooting Severus jealous glares. Severus, although surprised, maintained his posture and stayed behind. He did not speak, but remained in his position._

_"Tell me, when is the Halloween feast?" Voldemort asked icily. It had been a while since he had been to the school and frankly his memory could not remember each and every thing._

_"Tomorrow, my Lord." Severus replied, still bowing._

_This was perfect for Voldemort, although now Severus could guess his intentions. However he trusted him enough, and there wasn't much the Aurors could come up within such a short notice anyways. But he would keep a sharp eye on Severus and made a mental note not to let him go out on this night. Voldemort spent a few seconds thinking about all this before replying,_

_"Very well. Now go join the rest of the Death Eaters."_

_"Yes, my Lord." Severus replied, blocking Voldemort out of his thoughts so that he wouldn't know his true intentions of going straight to the Headmaster.

* * *

_

It had been hard for Severus to find a chance to go back to Dumbledore, but he had convinced Voldemort that it would look suspicious if he was absent on the night before the mid terms. He informed him about the busyness and how he would be needed in Hogwarts; however that wasn't exactly a lie. But at his first chance, he walked in a hurry straight to Dumbledore's office.

"I am positive he is planning the attack at the Halloween feast," Severus paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office, extremely worried.

"Are you sure, Severus? Voldemort is known for deceiving, and this is quite a bold movement, even for him." Dumbledore said softly, twiddling his fingers as he sat in a nervous state.

"He is _completely_ serious. We have been preparing months for this, and he wants it as soon as possible," Snape shook his head, his arms crossed.

"This could be a bluff," Dumbledore murmured.

"We shouldn't take a chance anyways," Severus argued back. He started to the door, for his job was done. He had delivered the message and expected to prevail. He had his own ideas in stopping Voldemort, seeing that his undercover identity would now serve its main purpose in this last mission.

"You're right. Precautions will be taken. Just do me one favor, Severus." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Yes?" Severus asked before walking out the door to leave.

"Stall," Dumbledore said quietly. "Give us all the time you can."

* * *

Draco groaned. He seriously thought it lowered his IQ by simply being around the two blokes. Sure it took his mind off the matters that sent chills up his spines, but instead it was replaced with something that seemed to affect his brain cells. 

Crabbe and Goyle had been discussing the feast for a whole half hour now. The feast was to be in a few days, but it was the topic they discussed all the time, with that limited vocabulary of theirs.

"I hope they have that pumpkin pie like last year," Crabbe drooled as he looked dreamily (but still stupidly) in space.

"They have it like every year, stupid," Goyle smacked Crabbe upside the head. "I just hope they have some chocolate cake…"

"They don't, _stupid_," Crabbe snapped back, returning the hit.

"Yeah they might!"

"No they won't!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Five galleons!"

"You haven't got five galleons!"

"Have, too!"

"Have _not_! You just spent them on those Canary Creams!" Crabbe shouted. When he didn't hear Goyle reply, he put on a smug (but still dumb) look.

"Stupid! We're not supposed to buy those!" Goyle hissed as he shot a scared look at Draco, knowing buying goods from the Weasleys was perhaps not the best idea to tell their 'friend.'

"I don't bloody _care_!" Draco rolled his eyes as he got up. "There are more things to life than food."

And with that he walked up to his room, deciding that he would _not_ attend the feast. He plopped down on his bed, tired from the day, but free of homework. Once again he was left to his free time which he spent on thinking.

But this time he wasn't worried anymore. He had put on a new look on life and decided not to care anymore. _Why should I try to stop what's obviously inevitable_? But Draco was still disturbed by the thought of fate and nevertheless resorted to just sulking.

Still, thinking about everything without a care was a much less burden on Draco, but he soon found his thoughts wandering to another subject, and that was Hermione Granger.

He had caught her studying him once and was a bit taken back. He knew she was always more on the 'soft' side, but never once did he dream of her messing up the balance of their relationship which was based on hate.

Yet the prophecy had changed all that. No longer did 'mudbloods' exist in Draco's mind, in fact nothing did anymore. None of it was realistic, except for the one thing that the creator had told him, love.

As he contemplated that, he wondered if he loved Hermione or not. He certainly didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach or anything and was utterly convinced that he did _not_ love her…but nor did he hate her.

So without any worries on the prophecy, or possibly loving Hermione, he slowly dozed off into a peaceful sleep. His eyelids drooped and strands of his blonde hair slid down his face, covering his eyes.

* * *

She was so ecstatic that her grin seemed to stretch miles and miles long. 

She had eliminated the element of hate.

Yet she knew that love was in him. It was yearning to reach out, to touch someone. But it had been so long since it had been used, if it ever had been, that it was waiting for its owner to figure it out. Yes, Draco was a smart one, but when it came to love he blinked as if it were an unknown subject. He had learned about power, but not love. But she, the creator, banished what she had put in him in the first place. Now there was no power left as he saw that the world would never truly be in his hands.

Now he could slowly find the true meaning of love.

She let out a soft sigh as she concentrated back on the Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

Hermione frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. She sat on the couch in the common room with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested upon her knee caps as she thought long and hard. 

She had always loved problems that challenged her, but this wasn't just any problem and it was driving her crazy. If it was one thing she hated, it was not knowing something and not being able to find out, but she was determined. She looked over at Harry and hesitantlyinterrupted him while he wasdoing his homework (although she wasn't sure he was really doing it.)

"What is it that you know?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"What?" Harry looked up with a confused expression, and he should have been for it was a random and strange question.

"You know something I don't." Hermione stated as a matter-of-factly. "The other night…what did you see?"

Harry's expression stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said quietly, avoiding Hermione's gaze. But Hermione wouldn't allow this and she pulled him towards her, pushing his chin up so that their eyes met.

"This has to do with the prophecy, doesn't it?" she blinked.

Harry nodded in reply, not daring to test the creator.

Hermione sighed and sat backin the plush sofa. The soft, comfortable pillows were not relieving enough to calm Hermione down.

"How come you and Draco can know this, but I can't?" Hermione muttered in frustration.

"Draco?" Harry questioned Hermione with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know how or why, but something's changed in Draco…and he's just not _Malfoy_ anymore. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione tried to explain. For some reason it didn't feel right calling Draco by his last name. In fact, it had always seemed like a way to antagonize him and his first name, his real name, seemed to fit his 'new' personality, if that's what you wanted to call it.

"I know," Harry said softly. "I know a lot more than you think, and all I can say is to be careful…be extremely careful…"

"Of what? Draco?" Hermione exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. She proceeded to look up and shout, "Why can't I know?! Why can _everyone_ else EXCEPT for me know?! It's obviously got to do with me!"

If this was in any other case, Hermione would have looked insane, but in this scenario it looked like the only thing she could do.

* * *

She felt so bad…so _guilty_ hiding this from her precious Princess. But she couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_. She couldn't possibly give in, now was not the time for compassion. 

"Oh there's always time for something," she muttered to herself, her eyes closed. Her dear Princess would know something…she would have to be informed of a lot more to throw her thoughts off that one subject she could never figure out, no not ever again.

* * *

Harry's eyes lit up as he seemed to remember something. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked hopefully. Maybe he could tell her...maybe…

"It's been a long time since you've met with Hannah and Ernie hasn't it?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Hermione stammered. It was quite a random statement and as she thought about it, he was right. She was supposed to be one of their strongest allies, and vice versa, however she hadn't really done any 'bonding' so to speak.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard that they're together." Harry said rhetorically.

"No, but what does that have to do with what I want to know?" Hermione was a bit annoyed.

"Nothing…I just, well I thought you might want to know since we're going to be you know…fighting with them." Harry said slowly, looking out into space. "But that's not the star couple out there."

"Who is it then?" Hermione had to admit she was a bit curious.

"Padma and Dean," Harry replied.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Isn't Padma-"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's weird, I know."

"Does that mean-"Hermione began.

"I don't know what it means. I honestly don't know what any of this means." Harry muttered.

Hermione's face softened as she realized that she hadn't been paying much attention to Harry or Ron.

"I…I'm sorry I haven't really been with you and Ron…" Hermione apologized immediately.

"It's alright, we just miss you," Harry gently squeezed Hermione's hand. "Seriously, playing Wizarding Chess without the usual complaints from you makes the game a lot more quiet, and we're not used to that."

Hermione and Harry laughed at that, putting a smile on both their faces.

"Well Ron's probably having fun at Quidditch practice," Harry sighed.

"Don't you remember those days like it was yesterday? When we used to just get ourselves in troubles, although it was always you and Ron's idea, mind you, and to just go to Hogsmeade and fill ourselves up with butterbeers and candy?" Hermione gave a small smile.

Harry nodded.

"I don't even think I've gone to Hogsmeade at all this year." Harry murmured. "I just don't…feel like it anymore."

"Nothing feels real," Hermione admitted.

While the conversation was warming up, the fireplace suddenly blazed. The two could see their Headmaster's head in the fire, and his expression looked extremely serious.

"Please come to my office immediately."

A/N: I tried to add in a sentence there when it began with Draco to show that it was before the whole meeting with Voldemort, so I do hope you all got that.

I've got the next chapter planned and the end as well, so I think I might be finishing this story soon, perhaps in 3 to 5 chapters. You see, I don't want it to be too long or elseit will take forever to put out the other stories...but I might change my mind. I know there's not much 'romance' between Draco and Hermione, but it's I find it incredibly OOC for Draco to show so much romance, while it is easier with Hermione so you might see her character warming up a bit more than Draco. The following chapters will be longer, I hope, and might bring out that 'love'.

I didn't feel as horrible about this chapter…

Thank you's:

**Karana Belle**: I felt so much better about my chapter after reading your review. Thanks for stickin with me. :)  
**Venus725**: Yay! Someone to reveal the secrets to! You have no idea how psyched _I_ am.

**Celi**: Ah, yes, and there is a lot more you'll understand about Harry when his story comes out.  
**PinkTribeChick**: I'm glad you understand better, and thank you!  
**TITILLANDUS**: Thanks so much!  
**HalfBloodPrince15**: Great! I originally wasn't sure who the lady was going to be, but when you mentioned J.K. I was like, brilliant! (So yes, the credit goes to you and whoever else came up with it.)  
**selphie**: Yup, there's two worlds. The real one and the one Draco and all them live in. there's even more though, like Tolkien's world (middle earth) and such.

**Takeshiyo**: Exactly…except perhaps not _just_ like each other.

**Kylala-San**: Thank you!  
**foxer**: lol you are so not stupid. I am. Cause I wasn't even planning on that. And the spaces thing, I have it on Word just fine, but somehow when I upload it messes up at

**blah!**: I don't think I'd be very good considering I have no idea what it's about, although I know it's anime.  
**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: I personally liked the elves…lol. But the dwarves rocked!

**GoddessDragonofRa**: Thanks for reviewing each and every chapter! I'm so glad you like my story, but I'm sad to say that I haven't watched Angel, Charmed, or Buffy before. (I lied, I think I've seen Buffy once or twice.)

And thank you to everyone else!

**The contest is still on. (Details in chapter five)**


	8. VIII

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

Dumbledore paced back and forth in front of the two nervous students, although Hermione seemed more confused than anything. Finally he stopped and faced the two with a stern look.

"It seems that one of you _tampered_ with the potion, so to speak," Dumbledore said slowly.

Hermione turned immediately to Draco, but saw no sign of guiltiness on his face. He glanced over at her and saw her mouth something, but turned right back to face the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am quite aware that it is you. Stealing some of the ingredients from Professor Snape is _not_ allowed, no matter if he's the head of Slytherin or not." Dumbledore said firmly to Draco. "I see that you have some explaining to do to Miss Granger, but I must first punish you. I'm sorry that this must affect Miss Granger's grade as well, but I have no choice but to give you two a D on this project. Furthermore, Mr. Malfoy you are suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the year. This will be your last week.We take cheating quite seriously just as any other school would."

"All that for just 'tampering' with the potion?!" Hermione cried in disbelief.

Dumbledore looked back at Draco.

"There seems to be more that Mr. Malfoy has not yet confessed, but I'll leave that to you two." Dumbledore walked out, leaving Draco alone with an angry Hermione.

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO?!" Hermione exploded.

"I messed up some other partners' potions, that's all," Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to care at all.

"That's all?!" Hermione exclaimed. "You just ruined my chances for a perfect grade! It's probably dropped down to an A for sure!"

"Is that what really matters to you?" Draco snapped. "Grades? Marks? If you haven't noticed, it's _nothing_. It means _nothing_ in the end."

Hermione stopped, and she immediately saw part of the problem.

"Is that all you see? The destination? Draco, it's not the grade itself that means so much to me…it's what it stands for. And if you're so cynical that you can't understand _that_, then maybe she was wrong. Maybe you're not ready for the task ahead of you." Hermione said quietly.

Now Draco was speechless. All this at once was not doing well in his fogged up thoughts. _Did she just call me Draco…again?! Was she comforting me?! What is going on?!_

But then again…maybe she was right.

"Listen, you don't know what I've been going through, alright?" Draco shot back with a glare.

"Then tell me!" Hermione exasperated.

Draco fell silent again as he thought about it. The first thought that flickered in his mind was that he couldn't, that she wouldn't let him. But then her voice came into his head.

_Tell her…_

His eyes widened at hearing it, and he knew it was no hallucination. Hermione waited patiently, looking at him with her deep eyes. He stared back with his cold eyes and realized that this was it.

He took a deep breath in and began.

"There's something you don't know that you used to." Draco tried to explain. "There was a set of prophecies besides the one you know. We can only know our own, though, so this is the only other one that I know about. We…we're supposed to fall in love and then die because of it unless we stay away from each other."

At this Hermione gasped, but Draco cut in before she could say anything.

"You knew this; you knew it before that accident leading to you ending up in the Hospital Wing. But that's not what's been…bothering…me. I had quite a long…visit with the Creator, her name's Jay."

Hermione nodded slowly. It was coming back to her, the prophecy and all, but now what Draco was speaking of she did not know.

"She told me something that no one here knows, not even the old wizard. Well, she showed me…she showed me something very important. I wasn't to repeat the mistake, but it was too late when she informed me. I had already done it. I didn't mean to, and I wish I could have stopped myself when it happened, but what's done is done. Maybe the mistake was meant to be, maybe it wasn't, but we still have a chance to fix it." Draco was trying his hardest to explain what he could, but it was so hard to get out so many words…to pour out his soul.

He turned to Hermione, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

* * *

Hermione's jaw dropped when she heard the words come out of Dumbledore's mouth. _How…? When…? **Why**…?_

She didn't know if she should cry because of her now broken grade, or to be furious at Draco for doing such a thing. At the moment she was in pure confusion and did not know what was going on.

"All that for just 'tampering' with the potion?!" Hermione heard herself cry out in disbelief. It came out purely because of the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She hadn't the faintest clue of what was going on and had no idea of how Draco managed to 'tamper' the potion.

Then the following information she received almost made her faint, but instead her anger boiled to the surface.

She yelled at Draco and he shouted back. The two argued until Hermione's fury ceased and her compassion and intelligence took over once again. It was about time, for now Draco was ready to confide his heart to her. Or at least he tried, because it wasn't easy, being the first time he actually 'talked' to someone.

At first she was shocked, she was absolutely stunned. But the more she thought about it, the faster everything came together. The pieces fit perfectly.

_"Don't put the roots in yet," Hermione cried out as she watched Draco._

"_Well why don't we cry about it, then?" Draco rolled his eyes._

"_For your information, nine pairs have already messed up and gotten themselves a D on this project. I'm not going to get one because of your mistake." Hermione gritted between her teeth. She winced as the thought of getting a D flickered in her mind._

"_What does it matter? None of this counts, anyways." Draco spat bitterly. "Do you want to die a know-it-all?"_

He had caused the nine pairs to mess up.

_He always looked so…concentrated, so angry and sad at the same time. What was it? What was bothering him?_

Who knew the Slytherin Prince was capable of guilt?

Yet Hermione understood. She had heard the simple words and understood the complicated meanings. She could feel how Draco felt and somehow, without being told everything, she knew. Of course it came with a little nudge of the creator.

She looked back up into Draco's anxious eyes as she hesitated of what to say back.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he stood outside of his office. He promptly stuffed a scrap of licorice in his mouth to help relieve the stress. Tomorrow a battle would occur, and for once he wasn't sure what to do. He had thought about reinforcing the old tunnel so that it would be almost impossible for Voldemort to enter, but those sorts of spells took time, and that was something he simply didn't have. He only hoped and wished upon more time, for he lacked it greatly. 

And yet he was making such a big deal of Draco's behavior, something incomprehensible to many other professors. Only McGonagall understood, for she seemed to know him the best.

"_Why are you going to waste your time punishing Draco?" Severus criticized the Headmaster's decision._

"_I do not see it as a waste of time, Severus," Dumbledore said sternly as he chewed on a piece of licorice._

"_What do you mean? Do you think we have time right now to just enforce rules upon our students when **war** is upon us?" Severus snapped._

"_Do not think this small war is something great enough to destroy us all. When it is over, our daily lives will begin again, and then should I punish Mr. Malfoy? Will it be lawful **then** to punish our students? Severus, it is not the punishment that matters, but the moral that goes behind it." Dumbledore said wisely._

_Severus scowled before muttering a 'yes, sir' and turned to leave, his robes trailing behind him. He had a mission to attend to._

But now Dumbledore was second guessing his true intentions. Something in him was saying that it wasn't a good idea to mess up the students' mind when the next day they would need to function perfectly to help fend off Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Yet even that was a risky plan, if he were to execute it, because it would put the students' lives in danger which would send some very angry parents. What was he to do? Evacuate everyone? Oh this was such a dilemma without enough time to even think about.

* * *

She panicked as her eyes opened quickly. She couldn't let him change it, no; the punishment would have to stay. She hated to do it once again, but it had to be done.

* * *

Immediately the thoughts of the prophecy perished in Dumbledore's mind and he began to think otherwise. 

_No, this is the right thing to do. Tomorrow we will defend Hogwarts and teach the students the true morals in life._

And with that he turned back to enter his office, hoping the two had resolved their issues.

* * *

"…well?" Draco asked half impatiently, half with concern. 

Hermione still hadn't answered, but with Draco's comment, her eyes glazed over and she focused back on the situation.

"We may be magic-folk, but we're still human." Hermione began. "And…humans make mistakes."

Now, if there were one ton of bricks lying on top of you, it would be most uncomfortable. It would more than likely crush your heart, if not any other organs before it, and then you would suffer and eventually die. There wouldn't be much to help, except to perhaps retrieve a tractor nearby to haul away at the stony things.

It was the same with the guilt Draco felt. He hadn't told anyone, not even the Creator (although she more than likely saw it anyways, but still he didn't feel like talking about it) about his actions. But as each day passed, it bothered him more, and the weight crushed him a little harder. It was going to kill him.

Each day he tried and tried to push it away, to crawl out and under from the bricks. But he soon found that there was no way to turn…except to face what he had done and to fix it.

That meant to do something good for once in his life.

But if it were to help him get out of the insanity he found himself trapped in, he would do it. He didn't care about Jay, but he sure did about his mentality.

So being forgiven by Hermione did a many great things for Draco. It lifted the ton of bricks within a second, and it also started the big changes that were about to begin in Jay's life.

She let out a cry of joy when the Gryffindor Princess said those words. It should have been what happened; they both should have forgiven each other. The first step on the right road for Jay had been taken. For now the friendship had been established.

But she also knew that she would be sacrificing her two characters if her love was meant to be. Yet…that didn't seem to bother her. Right now she was happy.

Draco didn't know what to do with all the nice treatments he had been getting from Hermione. What did he do to deserve it? He hadn't done anything. All he had done was to try and ruin people's lives, well at least with the little that he could do.

"…well, that's…good…" Draco stammered, trying to find that edge of kindred spirit and to use it, but failed miserably. In fact he added a slight smirk at the end, which was actually a try at a smile.

But Hermione saw through it and behind her eyes she saw a warm smile, and a grateful welcome.

Things were growing more and more awkward as precious seconds passed by, until finally the tension was so high and beads of sweat dripped from Draco and Hermione's foreheads. Not even I know what would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in a second later.

"Everything is alright, I assume?" Dumbledore's eye twinkled behind the concerned feelings.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered promptly as Draco rolled his eyes at her obedience.

"Well then I ask you two to attend to the Great Hall immediately. I'll join you two shortly." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

A curious look swept through Hermione and Draco's face for a split second, but both hurried out of the Headmaster's office.

And both had similar thoughts as they walked down to the Great Hall.

_Is love strong enough to defeat death?_

A/N: Well now Hermione knows about the prophecy and Dumbledore is left clueless! I just keep leaving people in the dark, eh? Lol.

The next chapter will more than likely include the battle…and if it does, it may in fact be the last chapter, but I'll write an epilogue. Of course this is all what I'm thinking about at the moment which is always subject to change. And trust me, if it is to be the last chapter, it will be a _long_ one.

Thank you's:

**Karana Belle**: Yay! I'm glad you're into it, I was afraid it was moving too fast (which I'm sure it is) but oh well.  
**Venus725**: Psh, I'm _so_ psyched...er. :P  
**Celi**: Thank you so much! I feel honored that you think that about me.  
**HalfBloodPrince15**: Oh don't worry; the parallel stories will be put up soon with their prophecies.  
**GoddessDragonofRa**: Thanks!

And thank you to everyone else!

**The contest is still on. (Details in chapter five)**


	9. IX Part I

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

Numerous Death Eaters stood in the dark room, although it was not dim because of the lack of light, but more of the black robes that were everywhere. Each and every Death Eater was ready and anxious, armed with their wand.

And there, at the top of the stairs, Voldemort stood, gazing down at his army. They all bowed at his appearance, kneeling on the marble floors. The room they were all in was huge, with unlit torches on each wall. It was completely filled, cracked wall to wall, with followers of Voldemort, waiting for his command.

"Lucius, send your flank first to blow out the tunnel as you've practiced. There you will give the signal for the rest to follow." Voldemort ordered. "I will go along with your group, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius obeyed. He got up at Voldemort's signaled and hissed at his army to follow.

Voldemort walked in front of Lucius, and some of the Death Eaters followed Lucius. Voldemort had placed the most trust in Lucius, giving him a small group to control. He wasn't afraid of Lucius trying to betray him, for his group pledged allegiance to Voldemort first, and Voldemort had made sure of that. If anything, his group would turn on _Lucius_.

He walked down the dark corridor until he reached a painting. A bloody skeleton was on it, and the blood kept pouring out of the skull, with bits of flesh still on some of the bones. He touched it first and disappeared, and then the rest followed.

It was in the afternoon in Hogsmeade, only hours before the Halloween feast. Voldemort had arrived in the basement of Hog's Head where rarely anyone went in except to get extra glasses…usually filled with dust. It was a bit cramped, but there was a back door leading to a flight of stairs and at the top was a trap door which opened into a back alley leading to the Shrieking Shack. Moving silently, they all snuck carefully to the Shrieking Shack, making sure not another soul was behind them. With one flick of Voldemort's wand, and the mutter of a spell, the Whomping Willow calmed as he entered the shack. The others followed suit.

Voldemort didn't wait for his fellow Death Eaters as he quickly searched for the mysterious passage leading to the cliffs. He had done his research and found it immediately, after charming an old rusty chair aside. He nodded at Lucius who cast the spell which blew the boards covering up the passageway to bits and pieces. Voldemort certainly did not want to get any of the wood on himself.

But from there on Voldemort walked ahead, and the only sounds that could be heard could be the soft footsteps of the Death Eaters, but even that was just the faintest sound. They had trained well, and moved swiftly without leaving a trace.

They walked for minutes in silence, turning here and there. The old passage was filled with dead ends meaning death, but Voldemort knew his way around even though he hadn't been there before. It was all from the help of Severus, and Voldemort's wand.

Fortunately they were safe when they reached what looked like a dead end. However Voldemort was not fooled for there was no booby trap, meaning they had reached the blocked tunnel.

Voldemort nodded at Lucius, acknowledging him and his crew to do what they had practiced. Voldemort scooted back to a safe distance, not caring if a few of his Death Eaters perished while re-opening the entrance.

All the Death Eaters muttered a long spell at the same time, causing a light rumble to occur. It was only enough so Voldemort felt a little, but definitely not enough for the students, or the Headmaster, to feel it in the school.

But the spell had made no noise, which was part of the plan anyways, and soon a lit tunnel appeared. Torches on the walls seemed to be in perfect condition as they contained flames leading the way to the castle.

Now Voldemort allowed Lucius to walk beside him, or at least close enough. Lucius muttered an extra spell as they walked on. Soon the rest of the Death Eaters saw a skull sign in their Headquarters and made their way to the painting to follow the trail of Voldemort.

Now this walk wasn't as long as the first one as Voldemort found himself soon at an end. He looked up at the ceiling, spoke while flicking his wand, and then a staircase soon unfolded from the trapdoor. It was dark, but soon there was a light at the top of the stairs.

It was Severus.

He stood, anxious inside, but calm on the surface. He bowed in front of his master, and got up when told to.

"Is it clear?" Voldemort asked dangerously.

"They're all at the last Quidditch game of the season," Severus replied.

"All of them?" Voldemort questioned coldly.

"Every single one," Severus grinned.

And Voldemort was satisfied with that. He glanced at a clock and saw that it would only be a few hours until the Halloween feast. They would certainly be back in time for _that_, which Voldemort waited for impatiently. He was ready to win.

"And our place to stay for the time being?" Voldemort went on, testing Severus as far as he could.

"This way," Severus turned around and led the group of Death Eaters and Voldemort. The rest were on their way and were to come after the initial attack. They were to come from behind where Lucius' flank was in order to raise more panic among the students and professors who were unable to apparate.

The corridors were empty, Severus had made sure of that, and the Death Eaters trailed silently. After a minute or so of walking, Severus stopped and paced back and forth three times. The Dark Lord watched in amusement and then a door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement," Severus bowed as he opened the door for his master.

"Well done, Severus. You will be awarded greatly," Voldemort spoke true words as he entered the nice homey place.

It was dimly lit with candles and resembled much like a dungeon. The stone floors and cement walls created an echo whenever one spoke. Yes, it was also quite damp and cold, but it had the right materials Voldemort and his followers needed. It was gloomy to suit the Death Eaters and fit for their needs.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked side by side down the corridor to the Great Hall. The walk was silent, both full of nervous butterflies. 

The change in Draco had seriously affected Hermione. She liked him, and this worried her so. _Why did you have to make me like you? I could never bear to see you die…and I could never bear not seeing you…_

Death did not worry Draco or Hermione; they were only concerned about the other. Draco wouldn't admit it to himself, or at least…he tried not to.

_Great…I don't hate Hermione anymore. I suppose I've just asked for death…for both of us._

Hermione stopped first, hesitated, but spoke aloud,

"Stay away from me, Draco."

"You think you have the power to tell me what to do?" Draco smirked as he stopped, folded his arms, and listened.

"I don't want you to die; I could never live with it." Hermione shook her head.

"You wouldn't. Either we both die, or both live." Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's misconception of their prophecy.

"But…I could…never live without…you," Hermione mumbled the last word. It was quite hard for her to adjust to the fact that she was attracted to Draco. _Why did he have to go and stop being so mean?_

"Why are you so worried about this now?" Draco snapped. "We've probably still got a long time and I mean, we're far from _love_."

This stung Hermione. She cared for him, she worried about him. Yet he was always so closed, so cruel at times. It was things like this that caused Hermione to despise him before, and now that he tried to walk back down that road, it hurt them both.

"You're right," Hermione replied quietly. "You're not exactly capable of love."

And with that Hermione ran off. She ran all the way to the library, to the very back, and sat down and cried. She didn't know why she cared about Draco, but was beginning to just try to accept it, and that hurt. She knew that she liked him…and was even a little inclined to admit that she might even love him…but that was harder than the N.E.W.T.S. themselves.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione run off. He stood there, eyes on the bushy-haired know-it-all whose robes trailed the floors she glided upon. He thought about following her, but didn't want to deal with the problems. To him he wasn't running away…he was just giving it time. Besides, what did he know about romance? 

Instead, he walked to the Great Hall. Cheers could be heard from the Ravenclaws; it had seemed that they had won the Quidditch cup, although Draco did not care. He had long dropped out of _that_ when he had become prefect. It wasn't working out to well and he had always lost to Harry, which bothered him to no end.

As he walked towards his table, he took a seat at the end. Pansy had successfully turned most of the Slytherins against him, save for Crabbe and Goyle. But the two were already seated next to Blaise, probably because of Pansy's orders, so Draco sat alone, pondering.

Well, he was trying not to think, but it didn't work out to well. One question raced in his mind that he simply did not know the answer to.

_Do I **love** her?_

His poor, tired mind was saved when Dumbledore cleared his throat and McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork.

The murmurs died down as they all listened for Dumbledore's announcement. He had a sad look on his face, but Draco had decided there wasn't any news that could possibly affect him for this was his last week. After this he wouldn't have to see Hermione anymore and he hoped that he would somehow meet someone else and the love would go away.

He hadn't thought about what his father would say, but right now he didn't care. He was worried about what would become of him with all this _feeling_ he had…

"I am afraid that we must cancel our Halloween Feast tonight." Dumbledore began as a few groans and moans were heard among the students. The plates and such were still empty. Just the thought of the delicious food not appearing on it did bring down everyone's spirits. Others had confused looks and some even gasped, for this was a Hogwarts tradition.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has staged an attack on Hogwarts. The short notice has left us with few options, but recently we have found a safe place to where we can evacuate each and every student. Our time is limited, so I ask you to not panic or try to bring any belongings. Where we are staying is not spacious and we must try to accommodate everyone, so try to understand. Material things are not important at the moment." Dumbledore informed grimly.

Everyone gasped and Draco's eyes widened. He looked at the Gryffindor table and didn't see Hermione anywhere.

_I have to warn her!_

He began to worry for he didn't know where the Gryffindor dormitory was. He looked over and saw that Hermione's friends weren't there either. Seeing that there wasn't anyone left who noticed Hermione's absence, Draco didn't know what to do.

There was no way he could tell anyone about Hermione because it would display a soft side of Draco that he did not want to exist. Yet…he could tell one of the professors!

"I ask that you all come up when your name is called to take a portkey to our new location." Dumbledore went on. A few students had already fainted.

Draco looked around frantically, but saw no professor near by. They were all sitting by Dumbledore and Draco simply refused to announce it in front of everyone.

Draco panicked inside of him. _What am I going to do?!_

Hermione sniffed, sitting in the library. She had finally stopped her sobbing and decided that she would just simply have to get over Draco when he left. But deep inside she knew that she couldn't and the tears started all over again.

She sighed and got up, wiping her eyes dry. She started back to the dormitory, and was almost there when she realized that she was supposed to be in the Great Hall like Dumbledore had asked her. She contemplated about the matter, thinking it wasn't a huge deal if she skipped the dinner, but then again it could be important if Dumbledore had specifically asked her and Draco to attend. She _was_ a prefect, after all.

So she let out another sigh and started back to the Great Hall.

Draco's eyes lit up as he finally realized something. _She might be in the library!_

And with that he got up secretly, although all the students were busy listening to the old wizard, and he started towards the library. Draco escaped without being stopped, but didn't notice Severus' eye on him. The Potions professor got up swiftly and left as well, following Draco. Both passed the eyes of everyone without being seen.

He had almost reached the library when he was stopped by the professor.

"Where are you going, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus surprised Draco.

Draco whipped around to face his Potions professor. He gulped, for he knew that Severus was a Death Eater and there was no use in informing him about Hermione. He would only report it to his father who would, in return, punish him greatly.

"I was…going to get my wand," Draco lied.

"Oh really?" Snape raised his eyebrow as he looked down at Draco's pocket. "So what's that in your pocket?"

Draco kept his face as emotionless as possible as he looked down, seeing his wand in his pocket.

"Oh, well there it is," Draco acted as if he didn't know it was there. "I'll be heading back then."

Snape crossed his arms in amusement as he watched the Slytherin walk back to the Great Hall, feeling defeated. Neither man saw Hermione walk out of the library, just behind them.

Draco walked quickly, taking different corridors to the Great Hall, hoping to lose Snape. He turned this way and that and finally stopped, panting from running so hard. He looked behind him and saw no one; there definitely was no sign of his Potions professor.

But he looked up and around and saw that he still hadn't a clue where Hermione was. He wanted to go back to where he initially thought she was, but was afraid of bumping into Snape, whether or not he left. So instead, he began walking to the staircases, hoping to ask some of the paintings whether or not they could tell him where the Gryffindor dormitory was.

He ran hard, glancing at a nearby clock. He had five minutes left if the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were to come right on schedule.

He finally found a hallway full of picture frames, but the paintings inside of them were gone. He let out a groan as he walked passed frames and frames, every one blank. _Dumbledore must have somehow set them free_.

But then at the end of the corridor there was one painting, still moving.

"Wait, don't go!" Draco shouted as he saw it starting to disappear.

It was a hunter of some sort, but it stopped, peering down at Draco curiously.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't you hear? Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are coming to destroy us all!" it yelled.

"I know, but I need to find someone. Do you know where the Gryffindor dormitory is?" Draco practically pleaded, forcing the smirk off his face.

The hunter looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking his beard.

"Why yes I do believe I've been there before. It's the fat lady that guards it, right?" the hunter questioned Draco, expecting him to know.

"Yes, whatever," Draco said impatiently, waiting for a reply.

"In that case, go back the same way you came from, make a right, and at the next hallway take a left. Keep walking down until you see a huge painting which should have the fat lady but I'm sure she's left." The hunter explained.

Draco didn't even waste his breath thanking him as he took off right away, leaving the hunter grumbling something about ungrateful brats nowadays.

He never thought he had run so fast in his life, and he sure was glad that his memory was so good. His pale legs carried him hastily as he finally reached the painting, stopping in front of it and banging on the canvas.

Draco pounded with his fist on the canvas, yelling Hermione's name. He was so frustrated and only hoped that Hermione had made it and gone to the Great Hall after all.

His question was answered as someone called his name.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped for a breath of air as she put her hands on her knees, taking a rest.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" Draco threw his hands up in the air in annoyance. "They're all leaving!"

Hermione was about to reply when she gasped. Her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and Draco gulped, having a bad feeling of what was behind him.

* * *

Hermione stopped and turned around. _That's right! Tonight's the Halloween feast! That's why Dumbledore told us to go…so it's nothing important._

With that she walked back to the dormitory, knowing it would be empty. She stood in front of the Fat Lady, and waited patiently for her to ask for the password. But that wasn't what came out of her mouth…

"What are you still doing here?" the Fat Lady shrieked as she appeared to be packing a suitcase frantically. "They're coming! They're coming! You should be in the Great Hall!"

"What are you talking about? Whose coming?" Hermione was confused.

"Death Eaters," the Fat Lady whispered in fear as her eyes darted side to side. "And You-Know-Who. They're going to attack Hogwarts!"

"That's hard to believe," Hermione folded her arms. "Why would he attack _Hogwarts_? I mean he can't apparate or-"

"Just listen to me! They're evacuating right now and you should go!" the Fat Lady turned back around, trying to close her suitcase. Before Hermione could ask her more, she disappeared, the canvas going blank.

Hermione bit her lower lip in worry and knew that this had to be serious. She turned back around and started to run to the Great Hall immediately. Her curly hair fell in front of her face as she carried on hastily, but she ignored it and kept going as fast as her legs could take her. She finally reached the Great Hall to see her least favorite Professor Trelawney panicking.

"I told you all! I predicted his death from the beginning and now it's coming true!" Trelawney moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione rolled her eyes at she tapped her, causing her to jerk up in fear.

"You know…Harry Potter," she whispered crazily. "He's missing and is going to meet his doom for sure tonight."

"What do you mean Harry's not here?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The prefects, they're all gone." A voice came from behind. "And there were some other students as well…"

Hermione turned around to face McGonagall. Her eyes widened as the thought of Draco flickered through her mind.

"But Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson _were_ here, we just don't know where they went." McGonagall shook her head. "Thank goodness you're here, Ms. Granger, or that would have been another loss."

"We have to go find them!" Hermione shouted, ignoring McGonagall's relieved comment.

"No, there's not time," McGonagall said firmly. "We must leave now."

"No!" Hermione cried out as she backed up slowly. Professor McGonagall reached out to comfort Hermione, but she turned around and ran back the way she came.

_Where could Draco be? Professor McGonagall said he went to the Great Hall and then left…he-he must have been looking for me!_

Glad that he cared for her, Hermione kept on going to reach the Gryffindor dormitory. She didn't know exactly how much time she had left, but that she had to find Draco…and fast.

She turned here and there until she reached the end of the hallway and turned left to face Draco.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped for a breath of air as she put her hands on her knees, taking a rest.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" Draco threw his hands up in the air in annoyance. "They're all leaving!"

But Hermione stood in shock as she saw a hooded figure behind Draco.

It took off its hood to reveal itself…

…it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," Lucius grinned maliciously. "It seems that a mudblood will be the first victim of tonight…"

Hermione's eyes darted at Draco in fear and he looked back in worry. As Lucius began to say the Killing Spell, Draco ran in between his wand and Hermione, blocking the Gryffindor Princess, giving her time to pull out her wand in defense. Draco drew his out too and pointed it straight at his father who was now outnumbered two to one.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius hissed.

"Don't hurt her, father," Draco gritted between his teeth, the point of his wand still facing Lucius.

"You cannot be betraying the Dark Lord!" Lucius shouted furiously. "Are you going to choose a low mudblood instead?"

"I…I-"Draco stammered.

Hermione looked at him fearfully and Lucius stared at his son in seething anger, waiting for his explanation.

"I love her," Draco said loudly.

"Love is weakness," Lucius said coldly as he began to speak the killing curse, first to kill his son.

And a spell came straight at him, causing his body to fall on the ground.

Lucius lay on the ground, unconscious.

Hermione gasped, threw her arms around Draco and then turned back around to see who it was that had done it.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped at the two.

"Harry? You're alright!" Hermione felt relieved.

"What are you doing with him?" Harry looked at Draco in worry.

"Don't hurt him, Harry." Hermione said quickly to Draco's defense. "I…I love him."

"You can't," Harry said softly.

"What do you mean? Of course I can." Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry.

"I won't let you die," Harry shook his head.

Hermione and Draco were both shocked, although Draco hid it. _Did he know…?_

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Harry yelled as he shot a spell at Draco, knocking him out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY?!" Hermione shrieked, pointing her wand at Harry.

"I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE AND I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER!" Harry shouted as tears sprung in his eyes.

Hermione didn't get a chance to respond as a shout of, '_Avada Kedavra_,' came from behind both Hermione and Harry.

Her once alive body immediately collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Brown curls covered her face and her arms were sprawled out. Her cheeks were still rosy and her body was still warm, but her heart no longer beat.

Draco woke up groggily and looked around. _How did I end up on the floor…?_

He sat up and saw a body in front of him. The bushy brown hair looked frightfully familiar and as he inched closer, he turned her head to face him and saw the pale face of Hermione.

His throat choked up as he realized that the only girl he had ever loved or cared for was now dead. Tears came to his eyes, something that his eyes rarely felt. He could feel his hands reaching for his wand as he pulled it out.

"How could you do this?" Draco whispered as he pulled back one of Hermione's brown curls. A silent tear dropped onto Hermione's face as he leaned in and kissed her for the first and last time.

A/N: starts running away Ah, please don't kill me! I know this was a tragedy…but hey, they ended up together! Right?!

**This is only part one of this chapter…**

Many 'mysterious' or 'fuzziness' stuff will be cleared up as the other stories come out. I'm trying to debate of which prophecy to put up next, but I think I'll let you guys vote on it:

The last Gryffindor  
The Hufflepuffs  
Ravenclaw Prince

Ravenclaw Princess and Slytherin Princess

The Prophecy (it will be J.K. and Tolkien's exact story)

The Dark Side (Voldemort and the Death Eaters story)

Let me tell you that all of those will be 'parallel' stories, meaning they happen at the same time. There will be a different plot, but it will all revolve around the same actions that will _seem_ repetitive, but it will give a nice understanding from each person.

Only the Hufflepuffs, the Prophecy, and the Dark Side will have _many_ different and new things.

**Note for contestants**: On the epilogue, leave your email address in your review so that I can email you the list of prophecies.

Thank you's:

**kerry**: thank you!

**AngelicWerewolf**: Thanks! I hope my plot isn't _too_ far fetched.

**Celi**: Well, only one more after this, eh? :T thanks for stickin with me!

And thank you to everyone else!

**The contest is still on. (Details in chapter five)**


	10. IX Part II w epilogue

**Prophecy II**

**By: Helen Li**

Draco slowly stood up after staring at Hermione's delicate face for what seemed like hours. Only a few minutes had actually passed, but those precious seconds seemed like forever to Draco.

"If we only had more time…" Draco grazed Hermione's cheek with his pale hand. "But with all the time we had…she still managed to make me fall in love with you, didn't she?"

He laughed bitterly to himself as he stood, his wand grasped tightly in his right hand.

"I'm going to make them pay for this…" Draco promised, taking one last look before turning around. He started towards the Great Hall until he saw two shadows coming. It was hard to tell from the sort of abstract shapes they took, but it was easy to see that they were indeed two death eaters as the faint outline of their infamous hoods could be seen. But still, Draco froze in his steps and raised his wand, ready for combat.

Indeed, right then and there two Death Eaters turned the corner, facing Draco. They, too, had their wands up and one actually began to say a curse before stopping as they saw who it was.

"It's only Lucius' kid," one of the Death Eaters sighed in relief as he lowered his wand.

"What's he doing here? He should be out there fighting," the voice of a female Death Eater snarled.

"I should be," Draco repeated, hearing every word the two spoke and hating them with passion. And with that he said coldly, "_Stupefy!_"

The spell hit the man, knocking him out immediately. Yet it wasn't the affect Draco desired and he soon decided to use a much stronger spell, or better yet a curse on his next victim. Draco _was_ quite a powerful wizard for someone his age, being taught by his father and excelling at school, if not more than Hermione. The other Death Eater took one glance at the man on the floor and turned back to face Draco, walking towards him.

"Siding with the old idiot now, are you?" the lady screeched, pointing her wand at Draco. "I always wanted to kill you and your father."

"Bellatrix?" Draco wasn't surprised. She was quite noticeable with that irritating voice of hers and then there was the whole being one of few female Death Eaters.

"Malfoy," she spat back. With one last sinister grin, she began, "Avada Kedav-"

Suddenly there was a cry of '_Petrificus Totalus_.' Bellatrix collapsed to the ground in a heap, her mask still on. Draco looked over and saw Pansy running his way.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed as she ran and embraced Draco in a hug. Tears streamed down her round face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. However Draco did not hug back.

"I was so worried about you, honey, I'm sorry about our stupid fight," Pansy babbled. "I missed you, I thought you were dead!"

"I am," Draco said bitterly as he thought of the soulless body lying behind him.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, confused. She glanced behind him and saw the familiar figure, lifeless.

"Granger died? Well it was about time, the stupid-"Pansy sneered, but didn't quite get to finish her statement.

Draco had her pinned against the wall in a second, his wand at her throat.

"Don't…say…that," Draco gritted between his teeth. He now felt the anger that Harry and Ron must have felt every time he insulted her. Of course he didn't want to compare to Harry or Ron and decided that his fury was at least one hundred times more. But now he glared at Pansy with pure hatred for just that one insult.

At first Pansy looked scared, but soon her face relaxed and she laughed crazily. She loved Draco more than anything and now it was all gone because of _her_. "Is this it, Draco? You told me you didn't like that mudblood and I actually believed you… I actually believed you…"

"_Don't_ call her that," Draco hissed, shoving his wand deeper into her throat until blood trickled down her fair skin. She barely flinched and in fact her grin grew larger.

"Want to kill me, Draco? Go ahead." Pansy shot a cold look into his eyes. Her voice was dangerously soft. "What else is there to live for, tell me, what else?"

And with that she grabbed his wrist, trying to push the tip of his wand deeper into her neck. Surprised, Draco pulled back hard, revealing the small wound.

_Stop it, this is your only true friend left…what are you doing? _

_No…no she's just a Death Eater and she insulted Hermione._

_So those years of friendship mean nothing? _

If she was my friend, she wouldn't have said that about Hermione.

_She's jealous so of course she's going to say that about her!_

_Why would she be jealous? She's mad at me, isn't she? _

No…no she loved you, remember?

_Surely she's gotten over it by now._

_Apparently not, and you're not doing a great job of being a friend back._

_I don't care anymore._

_It was your fault, your fault! You shouldn't have wasted all that time worrying about your face, your ego, now she's dead! And what's there left of reputations and egos? Nothing! Nothing will matter after this._

Draco didn't know what to do with what was arguing inside of him. It seemed as if another war was brewing inside of him, good versus evil, however it was considerably small compared to the end of the world…so to speak.

But Pansy, who had been crying and sobbing the whole time finally came back to Draco's attention.

"I loved you Draco, I loved you!" Pansy cried. "How could you choose her over me?"

Pansy's sobs ceased as she pulled out her own wand once again, pointing it at her temple. Her face went stone cold as her lips formed a thin line. Dead silence filled the corridor as she muttered the suicide spell.

Draco watched, his eyes completely open, as the only other person who had even come close to knowing him ended her life. But he was emotionless, and this only triggered one thing…and that was his life going on after Hermione's death.

And with that thought, anger boiled inside of Draco. He clenched his fists, his right hand still holding onto that wand, and he gave out a cry filled with anguish. Without looking back, he began running down the corridor, going towards the Great Hall to unleash his fury.

His footsteps echoed in the corridors, but it was hard to hear among the shouts. Draco breathed heavily as he sprinted as fast as he could. He soon realized he couldn't go about this way without losing all energy which would inflict with having enough breath to shout out a spell. With that in mind he slowed down his pace, but his platinum blonde hair still bobbed up and down as he black robes trailed on the castle's floors.

He ran for the Great Hall as soon as he saw it and all the wizards in there. Instantly he spotted Hannah and Ernie of Hufflepuff, Padma and Michael of Ravenclaw, and Harry. Inside Draco's stomach did a summersault as he knew why Hermione wasn't there. Pansy dying didn't puncture him much as he was numb in madness over Hermione's death, but it did add on to his ferocity.

"Hey, Draco, where've you been?" Crabbe's father walked up to Draco before killing an Auror.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Draco said his first spell coldly, ignoring Crabbe Senior's comment.

For all the training he had gone through for Dark Magic from his father, it sure paid off. Draco wondered why he hadn't been informed about the raid, his father usually warned him about things like that, but at the moment he cared about nothing except for Hermione and the fact that her heart no longer beat.

He spat out curses here and there, surprising the Death Eaters. But they learned quickly and soon targeted him as their enemy as well.

"Why are you killing them?" Hannah managed to ask Draco after dodging a spell. She glanced at him suspiciously before fending off another curse.

"Don't think I'm siding with _you_," Draco sneered. "I'd kill you just as quickly as I'd kill them."

And with that Draco never got close to any of the prefects, Aurors, or professors. He may have seemed to be on Dumbledore's side, killing only Death Eaters, but he really hadn't a chance to kill that many Aurors, prefects, or professors since they were never around Draco. He would soon have his chance, though, and he wouldn't care who he killed.

Not even if it was an alumni.

Draco was so angry it didn't register who he killed; only that he _was_ taking lives easily and quickly. He was on a spree, and that spree was about to end.

"Malfoy," he heard a familiar malicious voice come from behind.

Draco turned around; his wand rose immediately, but was surprised at who he faced and did not shout out the two Unforgivable words right away.

"I thought you were already dead, but I'm glad you're not so I can kill you myself." Harry snarled. Draco could see that he was furious as well, but to what he did not care about.

"I always wanted to duel you so I could watch your face when you died and tell you that no one would remember your name years from now." Draco grinned cruelly back.

This comment was, of course, not true as every person in the famous battle of Hogwarts was known for thousands of years as humans still existed. J.K. Rowling herself had made sure that her world would remember the heroes, no matter which side they were from.

Every professor, Auror, Death Eater, and prefect at the scene was never forgotten. There stories were told over and over as records were 'discovered' (with the help of Jay.)

"_Expellimarus!_" The head of a stone statue shattered into pieces.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A blinding green light shot out, hitting the wall and leaving a large crack.

"_Stupefy!_" Pieces of the tiles on the school's floor flew up as the spell deflected upon it.

_"Crucio!_" The Boy Who Lived gave out a short yell of anguish as pain flew up in his body, but soon recovered and retaliated, almost growling in determination.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" The soon to be most famous Slytherin turned rigid and hit the floor momentarily. His face was twisted in agony, but a hint of arrogance was still in it. His jaw was frozen and looked as if he tried to say a spell but was stopped. His light blue eyes were still as cold as ever, and his hair was almost as messy as Harry's.

Indeed Draco's name was engraved in history as he took another hit from Harry's wand and never got up again.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Draco…Draco…" Draco could hear a faint whisper from quite a familiar voice.

He groaned, feeling aching pains inside his body, but forced his eyes to blink open to stare into the chocolate eyes of Hermione. She had a worried look on her face, but now smiled at seeing Draco awake. Her long brown curls dipped down onto Draco's face, but she pushed them back behind her ear. She sat up and Draco did as well and stared in wonder.

"…what?" Draco was confused at what was going on. He thought he had died.

"It's alright. Everything's okay now." Hermione said softly, looking around.

Draco looked around as well and saw that they were on a top of a mountain, fresh fallen snow all around them. There were pine trees also dusted with the powder snow and there they sat in a stone circle where a nice little table and two chairs lay. On top of the round stone slab there was a chess set, all set up, with two glasses filled with some drink. It was such a nice peaceful place to be as they looked and saw that from the peak they could see almost everything.

"It's over now." Hermione breathed as she took in her surroundings and exhaled with a relieved sigh.

"I thought you were gone forever." Draco blinked, still unaware at what was going on.

"We're here now. We both died, but we can be together here. She let us." Hermione whispered excitedly.

And all of a sudden a familiar form appeared; someone Draco still remembered clearly.

"You," Draco scowled. He was furious at her selfishness, even though it was hypocritical, for all she cared about was her and had destroyed everything he could have had with Hermione.

"There's no need to be angry, young Slytherin Prince," J.K. Rowling smiled warmly. "You two will stay here now until the others arrive."

"What is this place?" Draco finally asked. He still shot Jay a suspicious look.

J.K. Rowling let out a hearty laugh before replying,

"When I kill a favorite character, I keep them here."

* * *

A/N: Happier ending? I thought so! If you didn't get it…I suppose I'll spell it out: Whenever one of the princes/princesses die they will in fact join Hermione and Draco, but you won't find anything out unless it's their story!

Now it will all be clearer as each story comes out. Especially The Prophecy, The Dark Side…but they all will in their own way.

**IF YOU ARE A CONTESTANT, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IN THIS REVIEW!**

**Vote on the next story:**  
The last Gryffindor  
The Hufflepuffs  
Ravenclaw Prince

Ravenclaw Princess and Slytherin Princess

The Prophecy (it will be J.K. and Tolkien's exact story)

The Dark Side (Voldemort and the Death Eaters story)

Let me tell you that all of those will be 'parallel' stories, meaning they happen at the same time. There will be a different plot, but it will all revolve around the same actions that will _seem_ repetitive, but it will give a nice understanding from each person.

Thank you's:

**Celi**: Thanks for choosing, I'm glad you liked my ending!

**Venus725**: Hope you didn't cry on this one…but did you really cry when Hermione died??? (lol and I guess Draco is gone…for good?)

**sweetstrawberry211**: Oh China was…interesting. Thanks, though.

And thank you to everyone else!


End file.
